A story for you
by gooddame
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I plan on putting together while my laptop is out of commission and I steal my sisters. All Klaroline and set in different places and universes. Any requests let me know.
1. She Teased Him

"I can't get her out of my head." Klaus admitted disgruntled his fingers rubbing his lower lip line before dipping his tongue out to trail across it. He groaned watching Caroline from across the bar smiling at something Rebekah was saying.

"She-She said my name," he tried to ignore his friends smirk when he spotted it out of the corner of his eye, "used it against me Stefan." He muttered accusingly. "Teased me with it." Klaus slung back the rest of his drink before his oldest friend could slide him another from behind the bar.

Stefan choked on his own drink at Klaus' word usage feeling the liquid burn in his throat, "Which? Klaus?" He croaked confused a hand at his throat as he tried to figure out what happy-go-lucky Caroline Forbes could say to make Klaus act out in such a way.

Klaus looked over at his friend eyes wide before turning his attention back across the bar to Caroline. Caroline who was no longer with his younger sister but with a man who had the audacity to touch her arm. Stefan took a moment to look down at Klaus' tightened grip as he enclosed his glass.

"No," he grunted as he peeled his eyes from her to look at Stefan, "Nik." He revealed, "I don't know why I introduced myself with it." He knit his eyebrows his eyes revealing his bewilderment. "She spoke with those perfect bow lips that upturned into a wicked smile."

Klaus spoke enthralled in memories and fantasies of the blonde, "I don't know why I did it but I don't regret it." Stefan's eyebrows met befuddled as Klaus pointed at him glass in hand. I don't." Both men turn their heads as Caroline's whimsical laughter filled the bar.

He continued his seething glare on the man who made her light up in such a way knowing absolutely hating that it wasn't him standing with her. "Still it's been months and I can't help but think of her." Klaus sat back down on his stool defeated.

"I've tried taking other women into my my bed," he half whined disgruntled. "And I can't finish unless I picture her." His shoulders slumped as he swiveled around in his chair.

"Dude, gross." Stefan said disgusted with the image that popped into his mind of Klaus and of Caroline no less whom he thought of as a kid sister.

Klaus chuckled darkly, "I can't help it." Klaus said his dilemma weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Stefan snorted awkwardly as Caroline began walking towards them both he hid his mouth behind his glass as he murmured to Klaus, "You've got it bad," before he swallowed his drink whole.

"Hi guys." She said before moving to order in between them talking to the bartender, "Two beers please. And two of whatever Stef and Nik here are drinking." She spoke to the bartender but she winked at Klaus. "Thanks." Caroline said taking her beers and walking away.

Klaus sighed taking a sip of his drink only moving his hand off of the glass to punch Stefan in the arm when he broke out in a wide grin whispering, "So bad." Stefan looked pleased even as he rubbed his sore arm, "For the record. She likes you too."


	2. Queen

"Klaus can I borrow your phone," she asked hating that she was asking him for a favor even one as small as this one but she had to call her best friend who was now holding her cell hostage.

"Elena took mine," Caroline grumbled taking his phone from his desk scrolling through his contacts before he could answer. She went up and down looking for her name in the 'C' column but nothing turned up.

"Klaus," she said looking up at him as he stepped in closer to her walking around the desk to face her directly. "I'm not on your contacts," she said mildly offended.

Klaus smirked, "Yes you are," he responded asking her to show him the phone screen before using his finger to show her where she was listed past the letter 'C' down to 'Q'. "You're under Queen." he supplied.

She rolled her eyes taking the phone from his grasp to press dial turning around to face the door before her smile could completely creep onto her face revealing her joy.


	3. One Horse For Two

**For Hellzz-on-Earth**

* * *

"Look just because I was coerced into this doesn't mean I'm getting on that." Caroline said crossing her arms like a petulant child. Her eyes seared through his, the look of disdain evident as she looked from him to the guiltless horse.

The horse sensed her enmity huffing before one of his legs moved forward to approach her, his eyes as narrowed towards her as hers had been towards Klaus moments ago. Caroline took a step back hearing Klaus chuckling beside her.

Shifting her eyes she spotted his hands tightening on the reigns drawing the horse's attention away from her, "You agreed," Klaus' tone underlining the '_Agreed_' part for her. As he patted the horse's head he said, "The horse was part of the deal."

Klaus looked back at her as she felt her face form a frown reminding herself she was not happy or excited about this. That she hated Klaus almost as much as his horse hated her but nothing seemed to stop her racing heart when he looked at her like that.

"But," she stuttered interrupting him in a last ditch effort making Klaus' all knowing smirk come out to visit as he began to shake his head. He gave a motion she didn't quite catch to the horse that stood still as he shifted to face her.

"Not two horses." Two of his fingers came up showing her, "Just One." One came down in demonstration. "You and me," he smiled using the final finger to point at her and then himself as he stepped into her personal space placing his pointer finger under her chin to make her look at him.

As if she could look away she thought he strode around her as if sizing her up her breath caught as he strode once more in front of her. Caroline got her nervous thoughts under control just as the tip of his boots met the tip of hers making her back straighten to give herself just that bit of room.

Klaus watched her amused that she would puff up her chest a clear sign of strength of character, one of the many things he loved about her. "Seriously though?" she asked with the cutest look of disappointment on her face that made his arms reach out to her.

He caught himself moving his hands out instead to plant themselves firmly on her tantalizing hips wishing it was an action of familiarity. "Yup," was all he could trust himself to say just glad he could form some sort of response as he shifted his weight to lift her.

Caroline yelped when she felt Klaus calloused hands sneak their way to her waist shivering as she thought of his fingerprints marking her. She didn't have time to think of something to say before he was hoisting her up above his head except, "Klaus!"

Her hands barely had a chance to hit his chest before Klaus registered the pain she ignited in his shoulders by digging her nails in as he gently placed her on the horse saddle. "Argh," he cried lowly as he moved to climb up behind her, "Relax Love," he said soothingly into the crook of her neck.

"I hate you," she hissed rather confidently as she rubbed her hands on her thighs in panicky frustration hating the tingles her neck got as his lips spoke against her skin. She felt him move in closer preparing to say something else, probably something lofty and honest that she wouldn't have a good response to.

Klaus licked his lips before he moved his mouth passed her neck to her ear his fingers gliding the hair acting as a barrier to her skin away so that she could hear his words as he murmured them to her. "If you keep repeating that your nose might grow."

With that he kissed her cheek making Caroline's half-hearted scoff turn into a squeal as he instructed his horse to move forward making her hands clutch onto the muscular arm that had snaked around her waist at some point during their interaction holding her tightly in place.

It took no more than a few minutes for Caroline's head to settle into the fact that she was fine with the horse in between her thighs. The fact that her heart was racing had no reason to do with the black stallion and more with the fact that her best friend's brother had his arms wrapped around her in safety.

That's what she told herself anyways and kept repeating until she was quietly mumbling it to herself making Klaus ask what she was going on about sparking embarrassment in the pit of her stomach rattling the butterflies sitting there as well as he smiled at her.

"Admit it," he said locking her eyes with his as he slowed down his horse hoping she wasn't planning on going anywhere when Clyde stopped completely. His words made her eyebrows meet in confusion, "You're having a good time." He almost beamed it seemed, "I won't say I told you so. But I did."

Caroline bit her lip in an attempt to fight the smile emerging on her lips looking away from him towards the field of wild flowers in front of them. She inherited the land when her father died but had never come down until now with the entire Mikealson brood. A mistake she was now paying for.

Rebekah had coaxed her into walking the land earlier in the week but it seemed all the more lovely with Klaus here. She let out a breath, "I will not." Caroline declared as his horse stopped by the water basin her grandfather had built.

She shook her head in insistence as she unlatched herself from his hold, "You know," she said as she threw her right leg over the side to hop down, "Where did you even learn how to ride? You're a city kid just like-" the word "_Me_" was stuck in her throat at the last second.

Caroline slipped losing her footing the unsettling feeling taking over her whole body just as Klaus' hand reach out to try and catch her before she fall too hard. "I've got you." Klaus exclaimed as they caught each other's forearms in the process of Caroline falling on her back.

Klaus felt his own secure position failing him as she slipped further to the ground landing with a loud thud that made him wince before he fell on top of her. Caroline threw her head back to the ground shaking her head to free her face of her cascading hair as he looked down at her. "Yeah you do." she confessed.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks to all who are reading, following and favoring! **_

_**Any prompts are welcome.**_


	4. Just One Dance

**For Klaroline-lovegames**

* * *

"I don't want to go Bekah," Klaus said determined to get his point across even as his little fixed his tie smiling like the good girl she was when she got her way. His face softened glad he had at least made her night.

Rebekah nodded sympathetically, "I know but you'll go anyways," she pouted for a moment before her chin jutted up, "Because you're going," she responded shortly patting his shoulders with encouragement.

Klaus cleared his throat a determined tone revealed itself as he said, "But," thinking of how he could word it any differently so she would change her mind about going. "Let's just be clear," he started as the foyers entrance was blocked by another person.

"I know," his friend laughed as he shut the front door, "You don't want to go, we've got it man," Stefan said as he strode in his suit jacket behind his shoulder held by his left hand as Rebekah walked over to him kissing his cheek.

* * *

"I don't want to go," Caroline said with a finality that fell on deaf ears as her new friend Elena ignored her for the thousandth time since the idea of going to the singles awareness ball had planted it's evil seed in Elena's brain about going. "I won't even know anyone there."

Elena huffed dropping the dresses she had in her hands on Caroline's bed, "What better way to meet people than a dance then?" she reasoned tossing Caroline a metallic dress Caroline let fall to the floor as she scrunched her nose in dislike.

* * *

Klaus stalked outside of his home purposely forgetting his coat in protest no matter how cold the weather, "Fine," he said sure he couldn't change his sister's mind now. "I'm going but I'm not…"

"Happy about it we've got it Niklaus now get in the damn car," His sister cried in aggravation annoyed with the condition Mikeal had given for her to even be able to go to this dance in the first place. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Mikeal even suggesting Nik go as a chaperone.

"Let's just go," he muttered climbing in the back of Stefan's car so Bekah could ride in the front with him he avoided his sister's deviant glare as he loosened his tie and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves. He found a pen on the floor of Stefan's car and began the outlines of a new creation he had thought up on his arm.

* * *

"Please, please, please!" Elena pleaded dramatically dropping to her knees and hugging Caroline's waist making the blonde laugh at her antics.

She huffed knowing sooner or later she would giving in anyway considering Elena was her only real friend at the moment. "Fine, I'll go but I'm not," Caroline said caving as Elena stood up squeezing her friend tightly in thanks.

She let Caroline go throwing her hands up, "I know, I know not happy about it but come on it's a dance for the whole school." Elena insisted as she tried to make her shy friend feel better. She walked over to the bed plucking a dress from the pile. "Wear this."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Klaus muttered as Rebekah squealed in delight at the entrance where the cheap lights glistened in the dark night. They walked quickly into the gymnasium, the walls littered with red décor and broken paper hearts scattered the floor beneath them.

"Of course you are," Rebekah supplied half interested now that she had gotten her way, "Stefan and I are going to dance. You find us a table." She suggested as she shoved her bag and his friend's jacket into his arms.

"Fine," he responded storming off in a different direction before realizing his hollow victory as he was still stuck at a high school dance he vowed in all his four years of education in this one pony town never to come to.

* * *

"We're here!" Elena squealed in excitement making Caroline roll her eyes in the dark happy her friend couldn't see her clear annoyance at being in a dress on such a cold night.

She had moved her only a few weeks ago to finish of the last quarter of her senior semester a move that still upset her to no end. Her mother was appointed the new town sheriff here which made her a no fly zone to well anyone.

As they approached the entrance filled with heavily decorated red and white lights she scoffed the word '_Ridiculous._' Circling her mind as Elena tugged on her hand to enter faster. "Oh look there's Stefan!" Caroline heard her friend say.

"I'm gonna get a drink," she said glibly as she stepped away from Elena's excitement bubble rubbing her temples absolutely determined to have an awful night.

* * *

Klaus watched as his friend and his sister danced to a slow song rather annoyed that after all his insistence he was stuck at this blasted party anyway. Looking up as if to distract himself his eye caught something that made him smile.

A pretty thing who seemed about as miserable as him to be here as she entered he found himself standing up before his mind could register it. He swallowed his mouth dry as he shook himself from the view of the beautiful dove in the blue dress her hair flowing down at her sides.

"I need a drink," he muttered to himself as he began towards the punch bowl praying for it to be spiked already.

* * *

Caroline's body ran straight into someone's hard back making her look up from her silver shoes to look at a boy she had never seen before. "Sorry," she muttered annoyed at herself more than the odd look on his handsome face.

"Right," he replied before he handed her his glass, "Okay. Uh, bye." She thought she heard him say over the music before he stumbled away.

"What did you do to Klaus Mikealson," Elena asked as she snuck up on her friend who had the same bewildered look on her face from his escape.

"I have no idea," she responded looking around to see where he might have trailed off to without a clue as to which direction he went thanks to Elena's distraction. "You said that's Klaus?" She had heard that name before in her art class she had seen his work and thought he was completely gifted.

"Yeah," her friend confirmed, "Hot too huh?" Elena goaded as she nudged her glad to see a smile forming on her friends face, "He's single but I wouldn't get my hopes up too high." Caroline arched her eyebrows failing to look like she was uninterested, "He doesn't really date. Loner types you know."

Caroline tried not to narrow her eyes at the knowing look Elena had passed onto her, "I'm perfectly content to draw all day or have my nose buried in a book you know," the blonde responded.

"I know but sometimes isn't it nice to go out and have your life relate to an exciting book you just read?" Elena asked placing the cup that was formerly in Caroline's hand on the table before she could take a sip and spinning them both.

* * *

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Klaus asked himself as he paced back and forth the floor of the boy's restroom scratching his scruff. He stopped to look in the mirror as if the answer might be written on his face if he examined it closely enough.

"About time," Stefan said making his presence know as he stepped into the bathroom, "I thought you were going to make a hole in the floor." He saw Klaus' unamused look through the mirror as he approached him.

"You should have asked her to dance," he said having witnessed how the new girl had put Klaus through the ringer just then. "She was pretty cute." He added fishing for what Klaus was thinking.

"She looks like she was carved to perfection," Klaus said promptly shutting his mouth in irritation, he shouldn't have said that. What's worse is he shouldn't have felt it was true. But he liked this creature.

"She's Caroline Forbes," Stefan said patting his back Klaus looked at him incredulously, "Well you have her name now go do something about it." His friend said spelling it out for him.

"I don't think I can do that," Klaus responded heading for the door his body already racing to her even as his mind rejected the idea.

"Come on your Klaus Mikealson," Stefan said trying to talk him up knowing his friend wasn't always as confident as he let on a fact that neither men would ever let slip. "It's just a dance."

* * *

Caroline ended her imploring search of the room with her eyes settling herself on one of the chairs in the back corner of the room that wasn't heavily populated. Elena had ditched her to dance with Matt her ex-boyfriend who was still so clearly in love with her.

She licked her lips looking up at the DJ when the music suddenly stopped, "Caroline? Caroline Forbes?" her name was said by the same guy as before. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Oh My G-O-S-H! Caroline!" Elena practically squealed running towards her now standing friend, "Go," she implored her blonde friend.

Like a deer caught in head-lights she looked back at Elena who nodded her head excitedly before shoving her to the middle of the now empty dance floor. "Uh hi," she said waving at him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked smiling his dimples making her melt as she nodded her head making him jump down from the stage before swaggering towards her. "Not exactly what I had in mind." he heard Stefan call after him but he ignored it.

"Hello," he said taking her hands in his before placing them on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist as another slow song started. "I'm Klaus by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Caroline responded blushing as she looked away from his lit up blue eyes, "I like your art displays in Mr. Saltzman's class." She complimented him.

"Thanks," he responded shyly, "I like you." he looked down feeling himself reddening as they swayed to the slow beats of the song. Before Klaus knew it he was pressed gently into her body as more couples joined them on the floor.

* * *

_**AN: I have no idea how this took on a life of its own.**_

_**Hopefully it's what you wanted. **_

_**Sorry about the abrupt end. :))**_


	5. It's A Date

Caroline's pace picked up as the light drizzle turned into pouring rain as she turned the corner by a large oak tree in the west end of the park she usually cut through on her way home from work the thought of burying herself in her blankets made her grin. Her hair covered her face making her tuck her curls behind her ears before reaching into her black leather bag for her umbrella only to realize she had left it on her desk at work.

"Fantastic," she muttered to herself the image of her yellow umbrella just sitting on her desk useless popping into her brain sighing she began her trek further down the paved brick pathway determined to get out of her wet clothes and into something warmer. Caroline decided to make the best out of the situation she tucked her hands into her coat before looking up at the dark gray sky drops of water hitting her rosed cheeks.

She span around once remembering what it was like to be excited in the rain feeling the drops fall to her face and watching them drip from her fingertips she was enthralled with the water as she walked steadily towards the end of the park spinning one last time just as a gust of wind took over taking her scarf along with it.

Caroline watched it fly into the busy street as she waited for he cars to pass so she could chase after it. Her outlook was dim as the light finally turned red and she was able to cross the street, "Is this yours," she heard a voice with a thick accent behind her ask as she looked around in the bushes. Caroline turned around prepared for anything at least that was when before she laid her eyes on him.

"You see it's very lovely," he smiled making her realize he had the best dimples she had ever seen. "Like the owner I would presume." He said his words with great care making sure to enunciate each and every single one making her swallow deeply before she could reply.

"Yes," she said fixing her posture, this man was a stranger just like anyone else on the sidewalk passing them by right now. "It was a gift." she told him unsure of why she hadn't asked for it back just yet. Caroline felt confident a smile gracing her features feeling him were drawing her in somehow.

"From a lover?" he asked with an inquisitive brow, "Or a friend," he wasn't looking at her but at his hands were the fabric still lay the ends blowing in the wind as she realized the rain had stopped its steady plowing through the city. His fingers ran over the fabric his eyes studying it fully hoping it would answer his question since she had chosen silence as her reply.

Caroline's hand reached out to take it from him only to have him retract it from her grasp holding it up over their heads a smile on his face teasing her as she reached up to try making a grab for it. His other hand shot up switching from left to right as she jumped up chasing it in the air only to have it slip from her grasp.

He kept grinning a thing that became infectious to her as she kept on trying for it not even angry he was messing with her anymore. Caroline stopped moving giving in for the moment feeling the heat rise in her face at the way he was looking at her, the heat in his eyes made her bite her lower lip, "Who are you?" she asked out of breath and cold.

He seemed satisfied at finally gaining her full attention dropping his hands down to his front as he handed her the rebellious scarf that brought them to this place. The blonde man smiled as she took it from him ignoring the funny feelings he was stirring deep inside of her as her fingers sparked from his delicate touch she noticed he was looking up at her with half hooded eyes.

Caroline could write pages on how divine his eyelashes looked, his perfectly curved pink lips and carved to perfection cheeks, shoulders, overall. He chuckled once before responding, "I'm your last love." He said with confidence before bowing his head as in introduction and taking a step closer his eyes asking permission in helping her wrap the scarf back around her neck.

He nodded as she did before his hands slid over her coat sleeves and to her neck where her own hands were fixing her hair into a bun. "I intend to be anyways." Caroline barely managed to hold back her snort as she turned away looking at the passing cars for a moment before facing him again.

"You sound really confident about that..." she muttered almost sardonically her quick mouth getting the best of her before she remembered she didn't know his name she rotated her head silently asking what it was. He seemed rather unfazed as he finished with her scarf dropping his hands down at his sides before they fell behind his back.

Inclining his head he introduced himself, "Niklaus, Nik or Klaus Mikaelson," he told her as he took a small step backwards placing a hand at her side to move her away from the middle of the sidewalk so a couple could pass. "Whichever my queen prefers." his hand slipped down taking her hand in his before he pressed a kiss into her palm then releasing it so that she could choose to pull away or stay.

Caroline took another step backwards distancing herself from the beautiful stranger she would likely never meet again, "Well I'm late so I have to go," she said looking at her wrist where her watch usually was only to find she didn't have that either. Cursing to herself she looked up to an amused look on his face. "It's not funny, Mikealson" she said upset she had been so horribly caught in her lie.

She began to turn away when he spoke again, "The only thing you could be late for is our date with destiny," she huffed trying to look annoyed at him something she was internally struggling with considering he seemed to fascinate her, turning back to face him as she fixed him with a serious glare.

"I make my own destiny." she then turned again walking away as fast as her legs could take her hearing his steady march right behind her heels she gripped her bag as she was met with the end of the sidewalk realizing she was going the wrong way in an effort to getaway from him.

She turned around again fully facing him, "So do I," he simply said making her scrunch her nose in confusion, "I make my own destiny and I've decided its with you." his words stunned her. It was a prank or a set up or something because no one said that in real life at least not to her or about her for that matter.

She felt her mouth hang open before she responded, "When could you have had time to decide that?" she shouted at him as she shoved him back almost into the street just as a taxi whizzed by them.

Klaus laughed at the horror-stricken look in her eyes, "Right now," his hand reached out gripping her shoulders, "This moment."

Caroline fought the urge to shove him again if only barely by digging her nails into her palms, "You don't even know me." she exclaimed feeling tired of this odd and new way of flirting she wasn't at all familiar with.

"The same could be said for you about me," Klaus responded in kind removing his hands from her shoulders and waving them in the air, "You could be a murderer for all I know." He laughed almost giddily.

"Drawing me in, entrancing me with that beam of light from deep down inside of you." He said describing how he viewed her after spotting her from across the street spinning like a child filled with joy. Making him smile for the first time on this trying day. "I could be in serious danger intertwining my life with yours. Merely an innocent victim." he pursed his lips as she seemed to calm down.

"You're insane," she shouted unable to stop her outburst or her finger from digging into his surprisingly hard chest making her wonder what else was as that hard on him but that was neither here not there.

"So call it momentary insanity but do stay here with me," he replied just as quickly cutting her off guard once again. "Because it won't be going away."

Caroline ran a frantic hand through her hair, "You don't even know my name." she smiled giving him hope even when she thought there might not be any.

"So talk to me." Klaus said his smile returning, "Tell me your name," he coaxed her his eyes daring, "Get to know me and then we will no longer be strangers." he took a step closer feeling her calm as she slung her shoulders down relaxing.

She stuck out her hand only to have him taking it in his larger one again her eyes fixated on his larger fingers before she met his eyes directly, "Caroline, Caroline is my name." She gave him a small smile before she tugged for him to release her hand.

He smirked at her unwillingness to share something as basic as her name with him, "No last name then?" Only to have her adorably shake her head at him her curls catching in the wind. Her hand ran over the buttons on his coat before disappear as she spoke distracting him.

"That you have to work for," she replied gaining in her own confidence pointing a finger directly at him as she gave him her best smile.

It was Klaus' turn to be stunned, "I gave you mine," he protested stepping forward as she stepped back making their walk seem almost like a dance.

Caroline laughed throwing her head back, "I didn't ask you to." she pointed out as the light turned red once more granting her access to the middle of the street so she may make her escape.

Klaus hesitated as she walked into the street. "Fair point but I guess that's what our next date is for." he shouted after her as the light turned green once again not giving him a chance to chase her as he was stuck in the middle of the street.

"Next time," Caroline shouted back turning her head to smile and wave before pointing at him and then her right pocket, "Our next date should have a table!"

Klaus watched her go tucking his hand into his own pocket realizing the minx had tucked her number into his pocket at some point, "Goodbye lovely Caroline." he said to himself as he took out the business card with the name Caroline Forbes right in the middle.

He pressed the end of the card to his lips as he felt the rain begin to pour around him once more. "For now." Suddenly even with the gray sky above him there was sunshine in his heart.


	6. I Admit It

Caroline began tucking her pants into her boots as she heard Klaus turn on the shower the thought of him naked in their made her bite her lip so hard she thought she tasted blood. Her cheeks flushed when she thought about how they had spent their night wrapped up in each others arms after years of verbally abusing one another out of sheer amusement.

It had been going on for weeks, maybe months or years it seemed Klaus and her were together long before they were physically together and only when she thought about it too deeply did it scare her. "Join me," he called once more before she shook her head telling him she had to go.

There was the another problem, Rebekah had no clue her friend and her brother had turned over a new leaf going from at each others throats to something a lot more fulfilling. She tugged on her shirt before walking into the steamy bathroom to give Klaus one last lingering kiss before she left him for the day.

"Stay," he said his eyes breaking down any defense she had as his arms pulled her into his warm wet body making her shiver as he kissed her lips giving her a taste of what she was missing. "I can't, you know that." she said trying pull away.

Trying to make herself remember that this was Klaus and as much as it sounded like he wanted her to stay her, no matter how many times he asked he would never ask her to stay forever. They were what they were. She was a girl who lived for relationships but was wrapped up in him and he was well he just wouldn't keep her around forever.

"Bye," she mumbled giving him one last kiss and pulling out of his embrace her front slightly wet from the shower she walked out of the bathroom shutting the door and taking her leather jacket from the floor where he had dropped it last night in their haste.

* * *

Carline shut the front door behind her smiling widely as she thought about her night with him. She was certain he didn't even know what they were doing together. She was a relationship kind of girl and Klaus never did repeat shows at least not as long as she had known him. Yet almost every night they ended up wrapped up in each others embrace until dawn came when Caroline would inevitably leave.

She would say it was because she couldn't be late for work but her heart always said something else. "What are you doing here?" the question stopped Caroline in her tracks wincing as she turned around.

"Rebekah," she said in greeting. Caroline could only imagine what she looked like to the female Mikealson before her looking prim and pristine in her white suit. Klaus had a bit of a thing for mussing her hair up and making her lips pink and swollen from his attentions.

"Answer the question Caroline," Rebekah admonished crossing her arms as she gave Caroline a hard look, "Did you just come from Nik's apartment?"Caroline nodded her head relenting as she thought about how this could be it. This could be the end of her friendship with Rebekah along with whatever she had going on with the man who was most likely still in the shower a few feet away.

"Is it serious then?" Rebekah couldn't keep a straight face long after that knowing her brother well, it was absurd. "You know it means nothing to him." Caroline reached out pulling her a side before saying, "You think I don't know that Bekah?" she asked in a low tone hoping Klaus hadn't heard anything his sister had said.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Rebekah hadn't finished the question before her eyes widened a fraction of an inch and long before Caroline could retort to anything. "I can't believe you could even be involved in something like this!" she cried her hand nearly taking a swipe at Caroline's face.

"I know! Okay?" Caroline said in a hurried hushed tone, " We've spent years hating each other But when we're together." Caroline's voice broke, "And he kisses me Bekah," she sniffled as she felt herself closer to tears, "Something happens deep down. And I love him and this is the first time I can even admit it to myself."

"And I'm saying it to you of all people!" her voice grew as she felt the weight of her words flow through her, "I have to go." she cried as she turned running towards the elevator before anything else could be said.

* * *

"Bloody Hell Rebekah!" Klaus' voice cut through the hallway shocking his little sister. "She was supposed to admit that to me!" he cried his eyes looked positively murderous as he exited his apartment. "I have to find her." he said worriedly his tone still filled with a little bit of an edge, 'You should steer clear from me until I fix this."

Klaus walked back into his apartment to grab his phone, keys, and wallet before storming back out. "Nik, I'm sorry." Klaus turned his face to his sister as the elevator door slid open, "If she doesn't forgive this you will be." with these words he was gone from her sight leaving her breathless at the realization that yes Caroline loved him but Klaus loved her in return.

* * *

"Answer the phone Caroline," Klaus groaned at her voice mail once again as he slumped admitting defeat he slid down the door he had been knocking on for ages waiting for something to happen. She had to come home eventually he told himself. She couldn't run from him forever, not from him.

Not when, Klaus was stopped in his thoughts when he he heard her small familiar steps moving towards him making him look up. "Hi," Caroline said in a small voice stopping a few feet away when she spotted the man she had been trying to avoid for most of the day. A few hours at most but still he wasn't supposed to be here when she got home.

The level of awkwardness escalated as they stared at one another. Klaus was on the floor still, his eyes surveying her as if he was evaluating the situation, her mood. Speculating. Making sure she wasn't out of sorts, "Where were you?" he asked his voice was thick with an unnamed emotion as he moved to stand back up.

Caroline moved back to give him space as she shifted the paper bags in her arms, "I needed ice cream." she informed him as he took a cautious step closer helping her with one bag. "I can see that," he said peeking inside at the five pints of Ben and Jerry's staring back at him, "Did you leave any at the store?" he asked in jest a smirk on his face as he looked back up at her with his puppy eyes.

Caroline felt his smirk alleviate some of her worry, "Yes," she replied as she pulled her keys from her front pocket. "I mean, I'm sure they had some in the back." She shifted around him unlocking her door so they could both walk in.

"We should talk," Klaus said his back to her as he began to unpack her ice cream, "Because I love you and I'm glad you love me too." Caroline was frozen hearing him speak, "Actually glad is a bit of an understatement but then so would be over the moon. In fact it's pretty convenient that you're here because I'd like to show you how much."

Klaus came closer pulling her to him before he lifted her onto the counter, "But the ice cream!" Caroline protested before he crushed his lips to hers, "If it's that important to you," Klaus mumbled in between kisses "We'll take it to the bedroom with us."


	7. My Love

**For Klaroline-lovegames  
**

* * *

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without

**_"Because Caroline my heart's made a silent vow to love you until the end of my days thus killing me slowly," Klaus said standing in her doorway, "It doesn't seem to bother you that I can't die. That I just live in agony waiting for you to come to me." Klaus sighed watching a frown form over her beautiful face before he turned around making his way outside._**

_**"Klaus! Wait," Caroline called chasing after him into the dark starry night, "Will you just wait one minute while I put my thoughts together and just tell you how I feel." She let out a breath frustrated as she brushed her hair aside to be able to look at him directly. "There's so much that I'm trying to figure out. You're you and that's not going to change," Klaus frowned at her words walking passed her yet again, "Nor would I want any part of you to change because it's you. All of you that I care for and miss and Yeah maybe even love."** _

You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye

_**Klaus stopped turning around to face her again as they slowly made their way down the walkway of her childhood home, "But I'm still needed here. I don't want to leave because I'm comfortable here and I'm terrified that you might not love me if you really stuck with me forever. Because You care so much about me even when I mess up or screw you over or pick Tyler over you. Which isn't happening again I promise. But there are feelings I can't control when I'm around you. **_

_**"Feelings I don't want to control ever again and it's hard fr me to be here like this stuck in between you and them." Caroline almost shouted as he walked back to her.**_

_**"I'm not asking you to choose," Klaus interjected.**_

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

**_"I know!" Caroline sighed frustrated that he was doing everything right, "It's them, it's me. I'm the one that's always afraid of what I feel for you." Caroline said as she placed her hand in his smiling when his head snapped up. "I just don't want you to go." she whispered as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Just stay for a bit."_**

**_"As long as you want me to," Klaus murmured against her parted lips sucking in her breath before he pressed his lips to her. "My love." She sighed pressing against him snugly as he spoke. "My heart belongs to you anyways." his fingers ran over hers as the night air messed with the delicate curls covering her eyes from his view.  
_**

**_Caroline's hand came up to brush it behind her ear, "Klaus, I've never felt so much." she confessed liking the way his fingers played with hers, "I know you look at yourself and you think that you're the worst version of yourself." Klaus bit his lip making her eyes drift in that direction, "But you're perfect to me." Caroline looked lower towards their hands, "I like the way you hand fits in mine."_**

You're the light inside my eyes  
You give me a reason to keep trying  
You give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees

**_"I like that when I try to crawl out of your bed you pull me back just kiss me one last time," she told him her mouth forming a grin, "I like when I look up to speak you're already looking," her hand reached up to unzip his coat but she kept her eyes firmly on him, "I love that no matter what I do or say you're always on my side."_**

**_"You love," he said catching her change in words before her fingers pressed to his lips her mouth shushing him so she could speak yet again without his interruptions._**

**_"I love how much I fall in love with you when I see you smile or quirk you eyes at me when I get this crazy idea." she laughed watching his eyes almost fall out of his sockets, "I just love you." she said before she disappeared from his arms appearing a few feet away giggling when he growled._**

Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love  
I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done

**_"Get back here Love," he said as he took an intimidating step forward that only made her smile grow, "I don't think you want me to go over there," he told her playfully admonishing her as he took another slow step towards her. _**

**_"You can't tell a man you love him and run," he muttered before he flashed in front of the spot where she was only to find she had gone again he pointed his nose in the air in an act of flair before he found her scent rushing towards her he stopped when he found her. He took a small step behind her sneaking as quietly as he can before he caught her._**

**_"Run again," he whispered halfway through his threat in her ear as he kept his body away from hers hearing her gasp through the wind as she disappeared again Klaus sighed shaking his head thinking about Caroline. "That's the woman I love," he muttered._**

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

**_"You love me?" Caroline's stunned voice came from out of nowhere before she appeared in front of him looking like she had just received the shock of her life._**

**_"No," Klaus said, "You just run through my mind every day and night." he placed a hand on her cheek, "I just sketch you because I feel uninspired," his thumb traced her lower lip like a pencil would a sheet._**

**_"In case you hadn't noticed," Klaus told her, "I love you to death because you don't just keep me sane. You keep me alive," he murmured his words ghosting over her face delicately.  
_**

**_"You're immortal." Caroline pouted before he shushed her back._**

I don't deserve a chance like this  
I don't deserve a love that gives me everything  
You're everything I want

**_"I could and I plan to spend eternity staring intently into your eyes exploring quite intimately what goes on there especially while you lie on top of me in the mornings like you do." he kissed her temple as if reminiscing. "Because you mean more to me than anything and everyone." _**

**_She felt his lips press to hers for a moment before he said, "I love you Caroline." her lips parted her throat dry and her body humming with excitement, "I love you Klaus, don't forget it." she told him. "Don't ever forget it." _**

**_Klaus bowed his head before he pulled back hearing her finally say it was shock enough but it felt as if she had pounded her sentiments on to his heart as a reminder, "Well if you don't kiss me know I don't know what I'll do." He closed his eyes as he felt her lips tease his parting them to give him the softest of kisses before he tucked his hand into her hair placing more pressure against her lips making her push right back. "My love."_**

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you  
And I don't deserve you


	8. High School What Ifs

She leaned in a bit hurriedly as her eyes fluttering closed, and kissed him.

Like, "full on the lips" kissed him.

She relished the feel of his lips on hers. The way the puffs of air from his nose brushed up against her cheeks, pink with the chilly Autumn air and… something else. The way he stood motionless - wait, that's not right. He wasn't moving, at all. His lips were cold against her own, now that she thought about it.

Oh my god, she was kissing him. Her lips were touching his and he was just standing there and now she's careening backwards, pushing her glasses further and further up her nose.

Her breath comes out in steamy wisps while she tries to decipher the subconscious action her body just committed. What in the world was she thinking? Kissing him?! He must think she's a crazy old bat. She wasn't facing him anymore, not able to bear the look he was probably giving her.

She sighed heavily, running her gloved hands through her hair. Him, of all the people in the world she could have kissed. She was just… her. But him, oh, he was smart and lovely and tapped his foot when he didn't know the answer but the teacher called on him anyway and his hair fell a certain was because of his abundance of curls but it was so utterly and perfectly and completely him.

Oh, god. She loved him.

Of course, after this profound revelation, she remembers that, hey, he's still standing behind her with that same dumbfounded look as when they separated.

She abruptly turned around and started speaking in a loud, bumbling voice, stuttering as she went. "Oh - oh my god, I am - That was so presumptuous and foolish, god, I'm so sorr-"

Her apology was swallowed up by his lips as he leaned in a bit hurriedly, his eyes fluttering closed, and he kissed her.


	9. I'll Win Part 1

**For Hellzz-on-Earth**

* * *

Klaus strode into his living room livid at what had just occurred to his dismay he ran straight into his younger brother Kol who immediately noticed his brother's sour mood. A smirk grew on his young face a Klaus tried to make his way up the staircase that would lead him to his bedroom but he was unable to make it because Kol tackled him into the carpet.

"So how'd it go?" Kol's voice rang in his ear casually as he shoved him off his brother rolling onto his side on the steps underneath them. He chuckled as Klaus made to stand up shoving him into the bannister, "Oh come on is that Forbes girl warring you down again?"

Klaus grunted as he stood up ignoring Kol's taunting his mind flashing back to an hour ago when he met the pretty blonde by the park. "I don't want to talk about it." He replied shortly walking up the rest of the stairs nursing his physical and mental wounds.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shouldn't you be at home drawing with crayons?" he teased in the line right behind her his fingers grazing her wrist, his lips just up against her ear. He felt her stiffen as she heard his words realizing just who he was._

_"I bet you've been waiting days to say that". Caroline said not bothering to turn around as the line moved up, "How long did it take you to come up with it? Or did you ask Kol to help you out with your sarcastic wit?" the blonde wasn't the least bit phased by him in fact she seemed almost bored._

_The idea seemed to shake him, "Have you been sniffing paints Love," Klaus asked hoping to push her buttons, "You know Kol is a second rate replica of me." This time however he placed his hand on her wrist swirling her around to face him stepping into her space before she stepped back as the line moved again._

_Caroline shut her eyes taking in a deep breath before she could bring herself to speak, "Don't touch me," she said making him smirk before she rolled her eyes and turned around seemingly intent on ignoring him until she was next in line._

_"You didn't seem to mind it much before," he cooed into her ear a second time receiving an elbow to the ribs that made him drop his sketch ideas and forget how to breathe. "Uncalled for but fine." He said in between breaths. _

_His state was drawing attention from the people around him so he straightened up his posture, he didn't have to look in her face to know she was smiling. Klaus threw an uneasy smile around to anyone who had been looking as the line moved up causing Caroline to bend over and sign her name._

_He felt her hips against his as she pushed back to stand up after she was down flipping her hair over her shoulders. It was a sight that Klaus could only describe as beautiful. "Get ready to lose," she told him before making her way through the crowd._

* * *

Klaus snapped back from his memory to see his brother standing next to him by his bedroom door, "So she's still hell bent on destroying you then?" Kol said fiddling with his fingers as Klaus walked into his room hoping that in shutting his door he could shut Kol and his feelings for her out.

He went to slam his door but Kol's foot got in the way blocking the entryway, "Why don't you just tell her." It was the smartest and dumbest thing Kol could say that earned him a glare from his older brother making him back away towards the door. "Or don't. Stay here and paint her. Again." He huffed leaving.

Klaus threw his sketch book against the wall the papers in return flying out all images of the blonde whose spirit enraptured him. Visions of her wrapped up in his arms on this very bed that one night came to mind stimulating him, inspiring him, tiring him.

At a moment's notice he chucked away any other ideas he had for the contest they had entered turning to his muse for inspiration and as usual Caroline did not disappoint. The lines and contours of her face were soon perfectly aligned on the canvas before him as he began his entry work.

* * *

Kat tugged on Caroline's arm pulling her away from the crowd sensing this was one of those moments right before the perfect Caroline Forbes would crack and her vulnerable self would appear. "Let's get you out of here." She muttered into her friend's ear walking them towards the parking lot.

"Thanks," Caroline mumbled her hands trembling as she got into the passenger seat of her own car handing Kat her keys. Kat took them in her hand before shutting the door on Caroline momentarily shutting out the outside noise which she was grateful for before she heard the driver door open.

"Hey come on don't be sad," Kat chided nudging her favorite cousin, "You're going to win this at thingy and demolish what little ego you left him with." Caroline smiled at the notion of Klaus breaking down in tears on stage when she won. If she won, her mind was still blank on ideas.

"I have to figure out what I'm going to do first, Klaus and I always worked on these together before." She sighed annoyed with not only herself but the situation. Sleeping with her former best friend turned egotistical bastard did have a way of consuming a person.

"I don't know why you're so worried about him," Kat said as she cut off a driver turning right as fast as she could causing Caroline to jerk in her seat, "He's probably at home right now masturbating to the color of your eyes or some deep shit like that."

Caroline couldn't help it the image of Klaus doing that made her burst into laughter Kat joining her after she had pulled into their garage. "I'm not lying and you know it." The brunette said as she shut off the engine and exited the vehicle reminding Caroline that there was a world outside the safety of her car.

Still she remained in her seat apart from removing her seatbelt she was still her head turned to her right where she could see his house. His car was in the drive her eyes inevitably went to look at his window just to see if he might be there.

Disappointment hit at the pit of her stomach when she saw nothing but the black curtain he had placed there years ago at her suggestion. A part of her was upset when he finally put one up because she couldn't peer in anymore to watch him work.

She got out of the car shutting the door her mood depleting as she moved to the sidewalk the lead to the front of her house unaware that eyes were on her now just from that window. She looked up as Kat spoke, "You know you can hate a person and still think they're hot."

Kat unlocked the front door walking into their home leaving the door open for Caroline. "You can sleep with someone and not like them too." Caroline said in an effort to get Kat to stop whatever she was about to go on about.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_She fell asleep watching him work again her own canvas finished mere hours before as they worked together bouncing ideas off of one another. She felt him strange this particular night staring longer than he should have; his touch lingering and rather unnecessary in some instances._

_She licked her lips as he wiped his hands free of paint before moving to sit with her on his couch Klaus lifted her feet on to his lap rubbing one with his hands making a surprising moan escape her lips. He looked at her reddened face then a smile gracing his own lips before he moved to crawl on top of her._

_Shocked but pleased Caroline waited to see what Klaus would do considering her always teased her like this but in the end backed away out of respect for their friendship. She shut her eyes waiting for him to try something anything snuggling her face into his left hand which now lay palm down by her face._

_Caroline smiled half asleep as he kissed her left shoulder before licking his lips and pressing them to her neck right by where her pulse was giving away her thrilled state. She felt him smirk before she tasted his lips for the first time stealing her breath. "You've got paint all over yourself Love."_

* * *

After years of flirting and heated looks she kissed him leading into the most wondrous of night filled with something Caroline knew he would hate to identify as love. Even as it happened she knew she was getting too close but she thought maybe this time he would be different. But he wasn't.

He woke leaving her in his sheets disappearing for days after that his brother's said he'd left a note saying he needed to find himself. To sneak away from his family home in the wee hours of the morning so no one would find out about what happened.

He didn't return for months leaving Caroline to wonder if he was even alive, what she had done wrong even_. _Until she realized it wasn't her. Still it didn't change the fact that he had left her to deal with everything alone like their depleting partnership at the gallery leading to years of debt.

Their company was in the ruins now and with Caroline left to start over on her own their was only one thing she could do, enter the most competitive even of her life and go up against her former partner to win the ultimate prize. A chance to start over and a lot of money to do it with, now she just had to beat him.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she focused on Kat, "Klaus and I were friends, we had sex and then he decided he didn't want to have anything to do with me." Caroline said hating that it bothered her the way it did, almost a year and the wound was still fresh especially since it's only been two months since he got back.

"It's fine because I get it and him and me." She sighed tired. "I'm just gonna go get some work done," she said dismissing Kat as she went to the spare bedroom which was used as a studio for her work. "I just need to throw myself into my work. Get inspired." She told herself shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_**So this will be posted in sections because I over think and the contest hasn't happened yet!**_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and enjoy! :))**_


	10. I'll Win Part 2

For Hellzz-on-Earth

* * *

Klaus spent days locked in his room reciting what he might say to her when he ran into her again maybe not so accidently like he tended to these days. He wiped sweat from his brow his head beginning to throb from how intensely he was working on this piece. He had to get it right and it seemed that nothing he did was working and the moment it was something distracted him.

He took a step back taking in the image he had created he bit his lip tasting blood his thumb coming up to wipe it away as he thought on it harder. "It's still missing something," Caroline's voice said from somewhere inside of his head. "I know," he muttered to himself." Tossing his brush aside after wiping it down he decided on a walk soon there after pulling on his sweater.

* * *

Reaching the front door he pulled on the knob opening the door gently so as not to wake Kol, he hadn't even realized that it had gotten dark. His tongue played with the edge of his lips as he walked down the sidewalk of his childhood home his eyes shooting to the light that was across the lawn. Caroline had the same idea as he did.

As quietly as he could he shuffled to the nearest tree without being heard to let her go her own way undisturbed. He watched her move away from him at a slow place unaware that his eyes were on her. The slight sway of her hips a canvas could never capture and the cascading curls that ran down her back no waterfall could ever be related to.

His feet followed her as they always did walking steps behind her until she got to the town square where he called her by her name, "Caroline." She froze in place under the lamppost leading to the park they grew up playing in. "Wait," he called as she began a hasty pace away from him, "Just give me five minutes." He called after her his feet catching up to her meeting the back of Caroline's.

His hands came to her arms turning her around, "How did you find me?" she asked not moving an inch as he took a step backwards giving her space to breathe. "Twitter," he answered a saw a crack of a smile form on her face making it almost feel like before. Before he let himself wreck the friendship he had built with Caroline. "I just want to talk. Please," his voice taking a pleading tone as he pouted.

* * *

"Five minutes," she mumbled unable to say no, "Sit," she said commanding him as she placed herself at the very edge of the black bench that looked as if it had been there forever. Klaus reflected her motions sitting across from her the same way the beating of their hearts pounding in their ears. She watched him squirm a tiny bit of amusement flared inside of her as she watched him try to formulate words.

"The reason I left," Klaus said, "That is the reason that I told my brother to tell you what he did." Caroline tensed with every word he spoke, "Nevermind, I don't want to hear it." She said raising her hand to stop him from going any further as she moved to leave. He rushed her sitting closer his hand taking hers as his words bursts from his lips, "My father was dying. I was going to tell you that night I just never got to it."

"What," she said, Klaus looked desperate to keep her there and she wasn't sure if he was making it up or not but she had to run. "He contacted me, I was his only child. He was dying and he wanted to meet me." Klaus explained, "I was gone for so long because I was caring for him. Until the end." He said his words made her feel as if he was far away in his mind remembering as if it was happening now.

"You should have said something," Caroline told him, "You should have called." She told him hitting his arm hard, "I would have understood. Whatever it was you know that." She cried anger building, "If I couldn't go to you with something you'd have never let me hear the end of it." She stood then but she didn't leave she began walking back and forth in front of him.

"I know," he said agreeing with her, "I just I knew you would've wanted to stop your life and come with me." He said. She turned on him then, "You're damn right I would have," she exclaimed in the empty park. "I didn't want you to feel obligated." He reasoned with not only her but with himself.

"All that time while you were taking care of him, a man you never knew who was taking care of you," she asked shoving his shoulder. "You were," he whispered. She stopped moving, "I just thought of you, I dreamed of you and I didn't stop. I haven't stopped." He stood then placing his hands on her cheeks, "I'll never stop thinking, wanting, needing, loving you." He said before he pulled away.

* * *

"Hey!" her cousin greeted her with a glass of wine in her hand, "Where were you?" Kat asked as she shut the front door to her home dropping her coat on the floor missing the coat rack completely. "Emotional hell," she deadpanned taking Kat's wine from her hand and drinking the entire glass. "I ran into Klaus." She said her mouth half attached to the glass still in her hand hiding from Kat's contempt.

"Did you have sex with him?" she asked with an inquiring brow making Caroline gape at her, "No! I did not sleep with him you know except that one time." She responded a little annoyed Kat wasn't mad at her like she was at herself. "Few times," she mumbles thinking back to that night before remembering her audience, "We just talked. He spoke to me, like spoke with words not stares or glares or innuendos of any kind."

"He said he loved me," she mumbled making Kat screech, "Of course he does! Tell me everything!" she said excitedly gripping Caroline's shoulders tightly as if she hadn't been cursing his name the last eight months. Caroline tried to explain everything in an effort to get out of her hold. "He says his feelings never changed, that they grew and that the only reason he left was because his birth father was dying and he meant to tell me but it got to be too much."

"You have to go back and talk to him," Kat blurted shoving her back to the door as she opened it practically kicking Caroline out as the blonde tried clawing her way back inside unable to keep up with Kat's antics. "Knowing you there was a lot of shouting and not a lot of," Kat said letting go of the door and started simulating making out with herself making Caroline grimace.

"Eww Kat no," she said dismissing the idea as much as she wanted to go outside and yell at him some more, "It's just how dare he say he loves me after everything. Like seriously?" she says as she reached for Kat's wine bottle sipping directly from it. "He disappears and he leaves me with all this debt. And he says his father, and ugh!" she complains her mind racing the more she consumes her cousins wine.

"Oh that reminds me! You got mail, bills I'm sure." she remembered picking up the stack of envelops she left for Caroline earlier handing them to the expectant blonde who seemed to finally calm down for one reason or another. Maybe the bottle lodged in her hand. "Thanks," Caroline said using the opportunity to shut the door she picked and opened the first envelop.

She felt her stomach drop as she read the words before her barely registering Kat reading over her shoulder a curse words slipping from her lips before she moved away, "Wait," Caroline took a sip noting Kat's fast movement away from her, "This says my debt is paid." she quickly picked up her coat putting it on after re-reading the paper. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Making a quick decision to go for it she looked over at Kat, "I have to talk to Klaus," she said dramatically storming out of her home forgetting to shut the door as she buttoned her coat flipping her hair to the right side as she marched across her yard into his. She felt her situation weigh heavily on her her insides dueling with indecision over what was taking place. "Klaus open this damn door," she shouted once she passed his porch.

Klaus smiled as she moved passed him barely missing him as he strode back from the park."No need I'm right here," he said from behind her almost scaring her she placed a hand on her chest turning around to face him looking just as misunderstood as always, just as lovely as always. He didn't have time to think about that at the moment considering the look on her face, "Did you do this," she asked as waved the paper in his face as she asked.

Klaus took a deep breath, "Yes," she swore cursing his name, "It was my debt to pay," he simply said happy that his birth father at least could give him the opportunity to do this for her. The first he had heard of it was at the funeral, and his first thought after that was what he could do with his inheritance. He could fix what he broke, he could make things better at least financially for her. The rest of the work in rebuilding their relationship would be harder.

"You can't just do things like this," she muttered reaching for another reason to be angry with him, "You can't just come back," she said feeling her eyes brimming with tears. As she found herself wrapped in his safe embrace after months of being without him knowing that he wanted to comfort her, to have Caroline bring to him her worries or joys as she always had. She took a deep breath feeling her heart stop at his familiar scent feeling at home.

"Caroline I know it will never be the same again but I don't want us to go back to how we were," he said boldly as he pulled back to look her in the eyes loving the pink on her cheeks and her cold breath in the air touching his lips. "I don't want to be you friend. I want to kiss you here," his index finger touched her neck, "Here," his finger trailed to her collar bone then up her throat, "Here, and here." his finger ran over her lower lip.

"I really hate you sometimes," she half hissed half shouted at him taking advantage of her position to shove him again but this time closer in to the old white post holding up his porch then she kissed him, "I have to go." Caroline whispered as she patted his chest leaving her hands there as she spoke.

"Competition to win," he said making her nod her head as he pecked her lips once more before she disappeared into the dark.

* * *

AN: Sorry can't seem to finish this prompt. Next part is the last one.


	11. I'll Win Part 3

For Hellzz-on-Earth

* * *

**Day of Competition Reveal and Judgement**

Caroline tossed and turned the whole night her mind solely on one person and the fact that she would be three feet away from him all day, she touched her lips remembering how they felt against his last night. She smiled unable to help herself no matter how many shades of wrong it was to trust he wouldn't hurt her again, to trust herself with him.

She turned her head to her window her curtain left half open exposing her bedroom to the sunlight outside making her wish there was a way to turn it off so she could try and sleep a little bit longer. As her eyes focused she became alert to thee man smiling smugly in his own window watching her wake up, his arms crossed and his curls tussled.

Quickly after she registered it was Klaus ogling her in her nightie she rose pulling her sheets over her chest as she sat up mustering the dirtiest of looks to throw at him but it seemed to only make him smile wider. His happiness was infectious as she was sure he was aware because of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she gripped her sheets not daring to look away.

She felt her eyes starting to dry as they bore into his as much as she tried to fight it she couldn't hold out any longer so she did it, she blinked. In a moment her eyes shut and opened only to find that he was gone. Klaus had taken the opportunity to move away from the window making her feel nothing short of disheartened unable to deny her feelings or his anymore.

* * *

Klaus moved away from the window leaning his back against the wall as soon as he got the chance her heated eyes were too much after a night of little to no sleep having confessed himself to her only the night before. when he found her window open and her asleep it took everything he had not to climb through her window, not to barge down her door and kiss her again like she kissed him last night.

He moved to fix the sheets on his couch where she used to sleep while they worked together still unable to crawl back into his own bed without her in his arms. "Things might be very different soon," he mumbled to himself as he stacked his now folded sheets to his bed dropping them on top before he tugged off his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants in preparation for a shower.

Only then did he turn his head to her window again only to find that she had shut her curtains to him, he felt his heart drop before he reminded himself of the light she carried with her that now flowed through him. He took steps to his window shutting his own curtain before striding back to his bathroom his plan of showering still at the forefront of his mind as he flicked on the hot water.

He thought about the sweetness of her lips and the tenderness of her hands against his rough skin as he adjusted the temperature a chill running through him as he shook his head at how excited he was to be with her all day. To be close to her without her being tense or angry at him because of their past, because of how he left and how that must have made her feel.

* * *

Caroline bumped into Kat in the hall as the knocking on their front door persisted making both girls run down the stairs poor Kat looked nothing like she usually did. It seemed she got even less sleep than Caroline did. "Where were you after I came home last night?" she asked the brunette nursing a cup of coffee as she reached for the front door in an effort to stop that relentless knocking.

"No where." the brunette said quickly before making her way back to the kitchen as the door swung open revealing to men on the other side, "Miss Caroline Forbes?" the one on the left questioned. "This is she, I mean me," she said, "Sorry. It's early," she replied leaning on the door waiting for them to say what they were here for. "We're he to pick up you work for this evening Miss," the one one the right said clearing that up.

"Oh, right," she said face palming before she invited them in, "Can't display a work that isn't there right?" she questioned more to herself than to them as she began towards the stairs. Just one second," she said realizing why they were looking anywhere else but at her probably due to the fact that she still only had her nightie on, "be right back," she said behind her as she climbed the steps to change quickly and grab her work.

After the men left she quickly showered and changed into one of her simplest dresses that she had been told once or twice she looked devastatingly beautiful in smiling happily down the staris until Kat said, ""Is that what you're wearing?" her face scrunched in dislike plummeting the blondes confidence. Caroline nodded yes a movement that made Kat look at her even more, "You know Klaus is going to be there right?" she asked as Caroline walked outside.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson," the man greeted Klaus at he front door his hair still wet from rushing out of his shower to open the door he checked the clock noting how late he actually was, "Ah yes that is me, I'm Mikaelson." he said gesturing for them to come in as he finished towel drying his hair. "It should be over," he turned his head to see his painting gone. "One moment," he said trying not to lose his cool in front of the judges picking up his work.

"Kol," he called up the stairs to his younger brother hearing a grunt in response along with a thud that sounded like someone fell off of their bed, "It's in the kitchen, it was in my way." Kol shouted down Klaus went into the kitchen smiling at his guests as he did, "Here it is." he announced coming out with wasn't as he wished it would be but he knew it was the best he could do with Caroline.

The men stood at once one reaching over to take it from his hands, "I was surprised that I had two contestants with similar addresses but now it seems they also have similar work." the other of the men said quietly probably hoping Klaus hadn't heard. "We'll be seeing you." he said later dismissing them from his home leaving a concerned Klaus in their wake.

* * *

"Hello Caroline," Klaus' voice melted into the air surrounding the blonde as she arrived she turned to face him not with anger this time but with a majestic smile on his face. she was about to greet him when one of the men from earlier walked up to them, "Would you both come with me," he said before turning towards the admissions office.

Klaus followed him and Caroline to the back as the crowd began to gather towards the front the unveil already taking place, "Right this way," the man said leading them inside and shutting the door after Klaus. "We that is i have some concerns with your work," he began before Klaus put up a hand stopping him, "Who's work? Mine or hers?" he asked the man cleared his throat. "Both," he replied stunning them.

"How's that?" she asked feeling Klaus' hand linger next to hers testing whether or not he should reach for it, "It's just that, your work is immensely beautiful but," he paused and Caroline felt herself take Klaus' hand in hers, "They look like they belong together." the man moved to the two frames prompt up on two chairs removing the sheet hiding them.

"So my question is are you supposed to be competing together? or separately," he inquired as he stiffly moved aside to let them have a glimpse of each others work. Klaus gripped her hand in his tighter as he took a step forward looking at her work, it was inspired. It was perfect. It belonged to his entry he thought as he looked over at his own work. "He's right." she said in a breath.

* * *

After the situation was resolved and their work was set on their displays accordingly Caroline and Klaus exited the office with their nerves more frazzled than ever before. Caroline with her heart in her throat and Klaus' heart on his sleeve judging by the way he looked at her. She moved to speak but found no words thankfully however Klaus spoke instead. "It doesn't matter what I do you still inspire me."

She stifled a gasp reminding herself she wasn't happy with him or t least he thought she wasn't happy with him secretly she was thrilled. "It was exquisite work Nik," she said touching his cheek before she put her head down in an effort to not be caught up in his stormy eyes. "But I have to go find Kat before she makes out with Elijah again." she said excusing herself.

Klaus watched Caroline's shapely form walking away from him but before he knew it his arm was reaching out to her his hand taking her wrist, "Caroline wait," he pleaded with his eyes making her stop walking, "I've been waiting for eight months Nik. I'm done." she shook her head trying to take his hand off of hers stopping only when she heard him say, "I'm sorry."

That was all she wanted these last months to hear him say and no she had it but it wasn't enough because now she realized she didn't want an apology she just wanted him. "Even if you are it doesn't matter." she began to explain what she had just realized but he stopped her in true klaus fashion to explain himself. "Yes, it does. It matters to me because you're the only thing that ever will matter." he moved standing in front of her as the judges began the results.

He waved a free hand in the air before it found its way to her cheek, "Because you're the first person I want to wake up to and the last person I fall asleep to every single night." he admitted making her heart pour out her love for him if only he would stop talking, "Just shut up Nik," she asked of him so she could explain.

"Fine," He kissed her instead of using words. Caroline kissed him back using his same technique giving him just as much as he gave filling each other up with hope. Their heated kisses turned softer giving Caroline the chance to not only breathe but speak as well, "You can't just kiss me and get what you want Nik." as she continued to press her lips against his loving the way his tongue slowly massaged hers.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you," she whispered to him opening her eyes to see his reaction he stopped kissing her after that, "Oh," was the only sound he made realization hitting him that she felt the same. he wanted to thank her to kiss her to make her his in every way possible. he wanted to show her how she was the light to his soul and very being only to realize he was telling her only in his head.

"Yes," he said gasping for mere breath it didn't seem to be the reply she was looking for because she moved back, "Okay, um I have to go." she said turning again only to have Klaus pull her back into his arms like she was last night. "I love you," he whispered before his lips crashed into hers once more needing to feel one another. Heat rose inside of him, (his chest you perv.) as he continued to kiss her, "I love you so much," he sighed.

"And the winner is Matt Donavon." could barely be heard over the thunderous roar of applause that Caroline and Klaus completely missed because of their sweet kisses against wall of the winner's circle. "It seems I'm a winner anyway," he mumbled against her lips making her smile as he kissed the tip of her nose then her cheek, her jaw and down her neck. Caroline felt like the true winner with his lips doing that but she didn't have the breath to argue as he whispered again how much he loved her and would never let her go.

The end

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for your support! :))_**


	12. Caroline

For Klaroline-lovegames

* * *

Leave your back door open for me and I  
Put your keys in under the door on time  
Seems we've been waiting for a long time  
My delay surely will be a crime

**_He saw her exit the mystic Grill as he walked in her head slightly turn her eyes on his lips before she winked he blinked missing her exit the jingle of the bell as a reminder she was ever there at all. "I've just remembered I've got to go," he said to his brothers leaving them confused as he followed her out of the other exit his nose taking in her scent as he his feet followed hers._**

**_The night air blew against him exciting him further every time he got a whiff of her trail, her sweet taste made his lips dry his mouth salivate and his mind run at the ideas he had in store for her when he finally saw her again. "Caroline," he murmured as he walked with more purpose down the streets of the one pony town she lived in._**

You know whether we can do anything  
I know that you can do everything  
You said that we should try many things  
Let's make an hour so we can do everything

**_ "Are you following me," he heard her voice say into the wind the night sky taunting just as hard as her voice was a smile gracing his lips as he felt her disappear from distance. He chased her further letting her taking her time getting home, teasing him into finding her because she knew when he did she would come in every way possible and imaginable._**

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear  
Caroline, Caroline, Caroline

**_He made it to her porch steps finding the door locked unsure if it was a joke or not he dug through her potted plant for the spare hearing her say from behind him, "I'm sure there's a dog joke in there somewhere," he turned entranced by the smile on her face. He rushed her taking her head in his hands as he crushed her lips to his pressing her hips to his her body rubbing over every bit of his. 'Caroline," he breathed in greeting._**

We had each other for too short a while  
You caught my soul with your gentle smile  
I can swim in your eyes so deep  
Rest my lips upon yours so sweet

**_"You can't stay here long." She whispered stifling a moan as he began to run his fingers along her waist giving her just what she had needed after months of being away from each other, "You promised you wouldn't" she cried as he bite her lower lip the words 'Come back' or any other words didn't leave her mouth after that too consumed by the raw emotions he laid out for her when kissed her like this._**

You know just how I feel for you  
I know that my love is true  
I'ma tired, I've been feelin' blue  
Just let me do what I want to do

**_"Do you think anyone else can enrapture you like I can," he murmured into her skin as he kissed her collarbone to her bare shoulder the strap of her shirt sliding down her arm as his wet heated mouth came back up her neck, "Do you think you'll find another one of me?" he asked again as her nails dug into his hair and shoulder. "Do you still think anyone can love you like me?"_**

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear  
Caroline, Caroline...Caroline

_**"No," she answered her chest heaving with want knowing exactly what and whom she wanted at the moment unable to tear herself away from him as he kissed her lips again their tongues battling for dominance as she tugged on his shirt eager to get inside. "You know I have to be invited in so admit it." He said teasing. "I love you, come inside." She said kissing him again as she pulled him in. "I want you to."  
**_

I've tried all I can  
There's no getting through  
Hope you get all you deserve and some happiness too  
I'm sure there's a better man  
Somewhere waiting for you  
But if he doesn't come along  
You know I'll be waiting here for you

_**"That's better," he said before she shut the door and pinned him to the banister, "Shut up," she told him as she finally got his shirt off his buckle was next as her fingers danced along the edge of his jeans, "Yes Caroline" he replied as he ripped her shirt to shreds his hands moving to her back as he lifted her up her legs wrapping around his waist as his lips hovered over her bra.**_

_**"My Caroline, my love," he whispered over and over as he kissed her chest over her flesh and over the lace as he walked them up her stairs to her bedroom. "My happiness, my light, my love," he said over and over erasing every mean thought she ever had about herself as he was enveloped in his arms making love throughout the night whispering promises of love to one another.  
**_

I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear  
Caroline  
I can find a way to make you love me more than you do  
Caroline  
No I don't  
I don't wanna waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear  
Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline  
No oh Caroline


	13. Sketch You

He followed her with his eyes through the narrow library as she pulled her small red cart filled to the brim with all sorts of books moving around the second floor trying to put them all in their proper place. Her hair was half-hazardly done in a low bun her curls falling at the sides of her face. Her pink tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth he observed her skirt swaying over her shapely legs as she tiptoed trying to put one book in particular back.

He chuckled quietly to himself before he shut his own walked up behind her giving it the extra push she needed to get this one particular book back in its place. She shifted in front of him then moving closer to the shelf before moving out of his grasp she pushed up her glasses. "Thank you," she murmured smiling bashfully making him simper at the sight. He gave a curt nod as she stepped over to her cart ready to move again before his hand came to her arm.

"Wait," he said pulling her attention back to him, "Could I ask something of you," he said in a low tone reminding himself of where he was. He placed his own book down on the top of the cart smirking at her eyes following his motion obviously messing up her process. "Depends on the thing," she responded moving her hand to place his book in the right stack on her cart. She looked back up at him once she was finished reorganizing her sections brushing her bangs from her face.

"I just want to sketch you," Klaus said lifting his hands up as her eyes narrowed on him her lips parting softly as he heard her light in-take of breath, "I promise I'm a real artist." He said her facial expression was a fusion of mildly insulted and flattered her cheeks flushed red for either reason. "You can even keep your clothes on." He hastily said waving his hands left and right trying to calm her down as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand shifting to lean on her left side.

* * *

Caroline shook her head trying to understand this man in front of her he was hot sure but he was crazy too and no matter what Damon said Hot should never trump crazy. She stuck her chin up and lowered her shoulders taking her eyes off of his chest finally as she turned to her cart. She grabbed the handle bar of the cart and began to move with it until he stood in front of it blocking her path making her huff she looked at his eyes licking her lips as she did, "Even if you were for real I wouldn't do it."

He pulled up the sleeves on his gray hoodie in displeasure trying to keep his approach while bold a little bit less intimidating. That was at least what he thought before he saw her drifting he placed his larger hands on the rim of the cart pushing it slightly back as he did hearing the wheels creak as he bit his own lip before he asked. "Why not?" he needed her to agree his gut told him she could change everything if she agreed to do this with him and yet she denied him.

She sighed taking her hands off of the metal tucking them into the pockets of her patterned dress unsure of how to lose him. She left the cart moving to the other side of the aisle with two books from off of the top deciding to ignore him until he went away. He wasn't the first or the last weirdo she had met here but she knew eventually they would give up. She looked up back at the shelf placing the red book back before she read the next title knowing exactly where it went to shelves over.

She padded down the aisles before spotting the section she needed quickly moving along as she turned her head looking behind her a smile on her face when she saw the man was no longer there. She almost giggled to herself as she turned her head back to the aisle in front of her ready to place her books back in peace when she ran right into him. "You didn't answer my question Love," he breathed catching her in his arms his embrace was not one she couldn't escape from but rather one she was safe in. She looked up at him as he tucked her hair strays away, "Why won't you pose for me?" he whispered his eyes focused on her own as if he might catch her reason in them.

* * *

His look confused her more than his approach she felt her book drop to the floor as he sent a shiver down her spine. His right hand came up her arm sneaking up her neck to where her glasses lay on her nose. She realized then her lenses where foggy from his warm breath over her face. He smoothly removed her glasses from her face stepping out of her space in one quick motion as she stood in awe watching as he cleaned them with his sweater.

Caroline face palmed the noise drawing his attention as she tried to play off the motion as nothing while rubbing the back of her neck. She waited as he finished stepping back into her as he pushed her black glasses back into place. He looked at her expectantly and she realized she had avoided giving him her answer but this was the end of the line, he had to know and she had to respond. "Because I'm not the kind of girl you remember forever," Caroline sighed hoping with that he might leave her alone.

Klaus didn't agree, "Oh I doubt that very much." Her eyes shot up so his stunned for the second time in the last ten minutes since she met him. Something he was okay with at the moment, "Do this for me." Klaus hummed as he ran his hands down her arm soothingly. "I don't even know you. You can't ask things of me." She told him not bothering to step away from his close proximity as she crossed her arms ignoring the way his hands made her stomach feel.

"Like I said I just want to sketch you," he repeated in a low tone smiling at the way he was making her wriggle under his touch. She moved her eyes from his roaming lower to his lips an action that stirred something inside of Klaus as his throat went dry, "I'm Klaus by the way," he informed her. His fingers went to her chin pushing her line of vision up to his eyes, "I'm Caroline," she disclosed placing her hand over his, "And I have to get back to work."

He almost groaned as she moved away from him a smile on her lips as she did hearing her feet travel further away from him as she found her cart again, "May I help you then?" he asked from behind her reaching over her waist to grab a stack of books. "Do you even know where these go?" she intoned. "You could show me while we get to know each other better." Caroline shook her head at his chat up, "We'll just see how this goes." she said simply taking another stack before he followed her lead.


	14. Just Friends

_**For Ouat-in-vampirediaries**_

* * *

"Klaus why didn't you wake me up?" she cried from behind his shoulder as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes hearing her move around her room trying to get ready. "In all honesty I forgot," he said as he slumped over the side of her warm sheets turning his head to spot her shuffling around in her closet looking for something to wear.

"Wear the black one," he offered making Caroline stop and search through her hangers for the one he meant mumbling a thank you as she raced from her room to their bathroom. He lifted his head to the poster by the door she had just shut, 'Paris' it read making him sigh his eyes traveled around the room to the pictures of them as kids.

To the shelf he helped her build when they found this apartment four years ago stock full with books from all over, her love books and his supernatural books that had somehow made their way into her bedroom. He felt a smile on his lips as he stood walking over to her door opening it so he could exit hearing the shower already running as he did.

He stepped to the kitchen shrugging out the wrinkles in his shirt from their cat nap as he decided on a glass of water. Klaus smirked thinking of how wonderful it felt to be near her even if he didn't kiss her even if he didn't get to lie with her every night moments would creep up on them that he thoroughly enjoyed wishing they were reciprocated. His thoughts stopped at the knock on the door.

* * *

Caroline exited the bathroom at that moment, "Klaus can you get the door," she called to him from the hallway in nothing but her towel and a high bun she had placed in her hair when she jumped into the shower. Klaus eyed her making a chill run through her skin, that or the cold air after her warm shower. Caroline tried not to think about what that meant as she trotted back to her room.

She quickly shut her door wishing she wasn't disappointed that he didn't react any more than Klaus usual did when she wore practically nothing. Not that she minded of course because they were just friends, nothing more. That's what they had decided ages ago or she decided to herself anyways in their teens when the hormones were working in overdrive.

She shook her head thinking those things were neither here nor there as she towel dried her body ending with her legs and undoing the bun she had on her head. Quickly as she could she slipped on her underwear and her bra sliding into the black dress Klaus had recommended hating that he knew what she looked good in.

She fluffed her hair coming out the odd curls and brushed them back before she started in on her make up routine. She tried not to think about how odd it would be if Klaus didn't like the guy she was dating now considering how oddly the last few that had been in her life had ended things with her. He was simply too overprotective she tried to reason but it didn't warm her sheets at night that was a given.

* * *

Klaus sat down after letting the man in not bothering to learn his name knowing he'd be gone before the week was up or hopefully even the night. "Have a drink," he offered kindly the man shook his head as he sat across from Klaus. "Are you her brother?" the man asked confused as to why he had answered the door instead of his blonde roommate.

Klaus chuckled leaning forward his elbows on his knees as he spoke to him directly, "See here's the thing," he rubbed his chin with his right hand, "Caroline is going to be out spending her night with you." He used his other hand to point at him before continuing, "But she comes home to me." He said definitively scooting forward with a smirk as the man squirmed in his seat gulping hard.

Klaus smiled lightening the mood at least for him, "I'm the one she ends up with. I'm her last love." He finished taking his glass of water from the table finishing it all before he set it down hearing his heart blaring in his ears. Caroline wasn't ready yet so he still had some time to chat with the man, "I thought you guys were just friends?" he questioned Klaus.

Klaus nodded setting down his coffee his finger gliding over the rim as he spoke his eyes on the glass before he looked up, "We are," he nodded, "For now." He ignored the friction he might have caused in their relationship if this bloke decided to let her in on this conversation later. Her bedroom door swung open alerting both men to her presence their heads snapping in her direction.

Caroline walked out of her room steadily noticing Klaus smile which in turn made her smile, "I'm ready!" she announced as she squeezed her hands together lifting her shoulders as she spotted her date, "How do I look? Klaus don't say anything!" she warned looking over at her date her heels clicking on the floor as she paced the hallway moving into the living room where the two men were.

The man in question stood up a single flower in his hand as he tucked his other hand into his pocket looking from Caroline to Klaus and then back at her before he responded. "You look incredible," he said to her nervously brushing off his conversation with her roommate. "Absolutely radiant," Klaus seconded as he stood from the couch moving towards her to say good night.

Caroline blushed as he spoke turning to him to give Klaus a hug, "Thanks, see you later." She said taking his hand as Klaus kept his hand at her waist she went to kiss his cheek not noticing Klaus had moved his head making them accidentally kiss each other on the lips in front of her date. She nervously laughed as she stepped out of his embrace taking her dates hand ignoring the flower in the other.

Klaus stood back watching her go off with another man yet again waving as he did, "Have a good time Sweetheart," he called as she left their home the man almost shutting the door before he heard her say, "I will," in response. He ran a hand down his face watching the love of his life escape him yet again all because he was too afraid to admit how he had felt about her since the third grade.

* * *

"Klaus Mikaelson what did you say to my date?" Caroline shouted as she stormed into her apartment not thirty minutes after she had left with high hopes for the evening. That was until her date had obliterated them by saying they probably shouldn't see each other anymore because She obviously had some things to work out on her own.

Klaus looked up not knowing for sure what words to choose just then so he stuck with something simple, "Nothing," he said as he shrugged. His eyes went back down to his work doing his best to not look affected by the fiery blonde currently seething by the front door. His penciled hand moved along the waves he had already constructed tracing and shadowing as he went about his work.

Caroline huffed annoyed at him for so many reasons at this point before she spoke again, "Don't just say nothing all nonchalantly while sketching in you little book there," she waved a finger at his book as she took off her heels one by one tossing them to the ground carelessly. "Legs crossed on the coffee table which I've already asked you not to do a million times." She reprimanded watching as he removed them.

She walked over to him stopping when she felt her bare leg brush against the fabric of his jeans causing that familiar tingle in her body. "What are you even sketching anyways," she questioned taking him by surprise as she pulled the book from his grasp before he could dive for it she moved, "Oh." The sound came from her mouth impressed, flattered even as she skimmed the pages.

* * *

Klaus frowned stepping behind her as she continued to look through the book, "Can I have it back please," he asked holding out his hand for her to place the book but she never relented causing him to panic. She turned on him then moving into his space as she shut the book shoving it into his chest, "Why are all of these me?" she asked him her brow furrowed which he found endearing her look softening.

Klaus took the book from her hands his eyes trained on hers as he breathed, "You know why Caroline." He wasn't about to say something she didn't already know no matter how much it pained him. Her brows lowered further in contemplation her teeth poking out to bite at her lower lip as she thought making him want to bite that lip too.

"Is that why you chased them all away," she inquired her hands still under his over the book that held countless sketches of her face. Laughing, sleeping, and crying, from random moments over the years of their friendship. Moments she herself didn't think were as memorable as he did. She eyed the book wondering which image she had missed, if she'd ever get to open it again.

Klaus sighed looking away from her before looking back tucking his fingers under her chin so she might look at him as he spoke, "Yes." There was nothing else to say except that because everything that might have been running through her mind at this point was true. A dry laugh escaped her throat then, "No remorse?" she asked before he shook his head answering, "Nope," keeping up his short answers.

* * *

"Just jealousy," she said making Klaus' face contort but before he could respond Caroline moved her hands from his sketchbook, "Even when I was here crying about being alone?" she pointed at her bedroom door thinking about all her breakups and few makeups. He was the reason she was always so confused and he had the gull to chase them all away because he was feeling possessive.

"I was with you all those times," he reasoned as she tried to move away from him, "You were never alone. You just didn't see me even when I was right there having you cry into my shoulder." She scoffed a defensive reaction he was sure as she crossed her arms looking disappointedly at him. She pushed away from him in anger running a frazzled hand over her curls to push them away from her face.

"But you never said anything," she tried to reconcile within herself her own feelings of longing over him, years of it when he felt the same way. A passing thought in her mind said she couldn't really blame him of feel so betrayed when she practically acted the same way when he brought girls over. Which rarely ever happened, the thought occurred to her looking back over her at him.

"No I didn't," he said as she moved away from him caching his book in his hands before tossing it on the couch following her. Before he could she moved back into him sticking her bony finger into his chest hard, "Why," she almost shouted. "You were jealous enough to talk them out of ever seeing me again but," she stopped talking as he rushed back into her pushing his chest into hers.

"I just thought they had a right to know," Klaus blurted out interrupting whatever low blow she had coming for him. She groaned almost shoving him before she threw her hands up instead frustrated with him already, "Before I did." She replied adding valuable information to the conversation that left him without another word left to utter.

* * *

Klaus heaved a sigh preparing himself from what he was about to say his hands against his lips before he spoke, "Somewhere inside you already knew Caroline." He spoke softly against her face his hands reemerging over her shoulders his thumbs running soothing circles over them. It was as if something clicked inside of her then because when she reopened her eyes she looked at him differently.

"So what if I did," she conceded waving her hands around again as she snapped, "It's not like you were going to do anything about it." He almost chuckled then she could see it on his face the mirth in his eyes as his left hand cupped her cheek. "I was the only one doing anything about it Love," he alleged.

She looked up at him his locked jaw that did something to her in a deep level as her fingers traced his scruff liking the feel of it under her fingers. "You should have come to me," she told him liking that her words made him beam his lips parting in happiness that melted her heart. She really did fall for him every day harder and harder as time went by it seemed.

He placed his hand over hers on his face, "I did. Every look I gave you, every lingering touch," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her palm, "Every chill that ran down my spine over you." She sighed as he spoke, "Every night you sleep in my room in my clothes," she giggled as he almost groaned at the thought, "Caroline in my mind you have been with me forever. I love you." Then he pressed his lips to hers finally.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Happy Reading! :))**_


	15. Puffalings

This one's for me.

* * *

It was seven am on a Saturday, Klaus knew that meant nothing being a detective who had worked all night and had barely come into his shared apartment to sleep a mere three hours before Caroline woke him up by shoving him off of the couch he fell asleep on.

He tapped his fingers against the cup of tea she had prepared for him with all too much energy his eyes drifting from the floor to the lean legs that disappeared under her night shorts and an old shirt of his she never bothered to give back after they broke up.

He looked up at the ceiling avoiding the usual thoughts of how he had royally screwed up in sleeping with his partner when he had Caroline waiting for him at home. "What are you thinking about?" she asked topping off his cup taking him away from the broken record his mind had been playing for close to eight months now.

"The usual," he said shortly making her forehead crinkle with worry, "You know, you never tell me what the usual is." Caroline said as she turned back around to grab her plate of food, "Do you want to share. That's how this friends thing works." She said as she munched on her eggs.

Klaus allowed a smirk to plant itself on his lips as he took a sip from his cup, "I'm thinking about you and me," he said looking her in the eye as she coughed up her tea. "We were friends right? Before we got together?" he asked unsure anymore after three years of knowing one another.

"Yeah," she sputtered wiping her cheek, "We were that's what I mean. We should try that again," she encouraged sitting up at the breakfast table her elbows right on top. "Our relationship was romantic but it wasn't love," she said as she looked away sipping from his cup instead of her own.

"Right," he agreed half-heartedly taking his come from her and taking a sip as he poked at her plate, "So you can feel free to ask me anything you know." He said implying that she should ask questions she had been curious about since the night they had ended things.

Since the night she had decided on surprising him at work only to find Haley underneath him, even now he winced at the broken look on her face when she caught him. The bag of homemade food she had prepared just for him to get through the night fell on to the concrete next to the unmarked surveillance car they were in.

"You're doing it again," her unamused voice cut through the memory making him look at Caroline once again. "Sorry," he apologized, before taking her empty plate and his mug to the sink where he began to wash them. "Kol should be coming over later, he wants to help me with something." She said taking the drying towel from his left and wiping down the spoon he had just washed.

"And what would that be?" he inquired giving her a side glance, "A date," she mumbled as she took the plate from his hands before he dropped it. "Oh," he responded before clearing his throat. "That's good," he said plainly as he rinsed the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," she said looking up at him as she took the mug from his hands, "Where did you two love birds meet?" he said cursedly as he washed his hands scrubbing until his skin was red. "Well we haven't technically."

Klaus looked at her as he shut off the water, "We've been talking online for about three months," she informed him, "Tonight we'll be meeting for the first time." She said excitedly. Klaus shook his head, "Caroline I'm a detective do you know how many of my cases start out like this?"

"There are worst things than death." She said looking at him meaningfully. "Look I know it's a weird way to meet a person Klaus I just, I'm happy you know. It's been a long time since someone made me happy." She sighed dropping the towel on the counter.

"You said you wanted to be friends and we're sharing so," she said turning so her back leaned on the counter. "I'll let you go on this date if you just give me his name and social security number," he said as he took her same stance with his back at the counter.

"You'll let me go," she asked looking at him, "You don't get a say at what I do anymore Nik," she told him pushing herself off of the counter's side feeling anger flaring inside of her. "I never did Caroline," he said chasing after her. "I just meant that you're your own woman, you always have been."

"I know there's nothing I can do or say when you set your mind to something but I just want you to be safe." He admitted to her. "And you called me Nik," he remembered a smile curling on to his lips at the echo of her in his ears saying his name like she used to.

"I did," she said, "It's nice to be reminded that even the big bad wolf cares about me," She said hitting him playfully. "But I can take care of myself. I always have." Klaus gave in knowing it wasn't his place to be hurt or jealous for that matter. If he hadn't messed up so profoundly she would be with him tonight.

"Kol I am not wearing that monstrosity of a dress," she said a final time as Klaus' younger brother tossed it back into the closet. "Why because Klaus will get jealous and admit he's loved you all along," he baited as she shook her head trying to hide a smile.

"Klaus and I, that was a relationship but it wasn't love," she insisted as she showed him another dress which he rejected as well. "It was for you." He said. She put the dress back ignoring Kol's words as she dug into her closet deeper.

"I think I found it but it might be bad luck to wear it," she said taking the dress hanger from the rack to show him he was sprawled out on her bed in the former guest bedroom. Kol sat up his eyes catching the dress, "Why?" he asked his face said he approved of it.

Caroline bite her finger from nerves, "Because it's the dress I had planned to wear on Klaus and I's one year anniversary maybe." She replied hating that she said anything because now Kol would make her wear it just to annoy Klaus.

"I'm not wearing it," she told him adamantly but he just nodded a mischievous smile on his lips as he looked back at her. "I won't do it. I'm sure there's something else." She insisted, "I should have just gone shopping with Bonnie last week," she huffed knowing there was nothing else to wear.

"You have to do it," he said getting up from her bed, "You have to." Caroline's glare shut him up but he kept on smiling as he opened the bedroom door. "I'll just leave you to get ready." He shut the door but Caroline could hear him laughing along with Klaus who asked what was so funny.

* * *

She felt on the edge of hyperventilating with each stroke of mascara, she felt her shoulders tense at what would happen tonight. She heard the front door slam shut shaking her. She exited her room to find both Mikaelson brothers gone.

She waited by the door waiting for one of two things to happen, Klaus to come back or Gavin Brown to knock. Caroline wiped sweat from her brow walking back to her bedroom to spray more perfume on herself just in case.

Caroline opened the door leaving her jacket behind only to bump into someone as she shut the door, "Sorry Sweetheart," Klaus' voice made her silently curse as she faced him. "I'm fine," she said trying not to read too much in the way he was looking at her.

"Have a good time," he said surprising her by kissing her cheek before he went inside leaving her alone in the hallway. She turned to go back in before another voice stopped her, calling her name. Caroline pasted a smile on her face as she turned around to meet her date. "Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

Klaus waited until he heard her leave the hallway a whole two minutes before he snuck into her bedroom and searched for her computer. He knew it was wrong but he was just trying to protect her, Klaus kept justifying himself to her in his head.

He kept saying he was her friend and that was why he had felt the innate need to protect her came from, it wasn't because he still loved her. It was because she could possibly be in danger at this very moment.

He watched the screen light up after loading her locked screen appearing, he looked around before he typed in her password. "Puffalings," he whispered taking a breath as the screen unlocked yet just as quickly he felt his jaw drop. Her background was a photo of them together.

He frowned at the sight, of how happy they looked. He remembered the day but not the exact moment when she took that photo but she caught him smiling. He decided to tuck away that information for later clicking on her internet history.

He found it, her dating profile. "Oh god Caroline what have you done," he muttered reading over her personal summary. "Loves dances, party planning and… What have I done," he cried as he clicked on her messages. "Gavin Brown." He said finding the most recent of her 'Winks'.

He stood up pacing her carpeted floor as he looked at his watch thinking about the man in the profile photo laying his hands on her. She had only been gone six minutes but he out of all people knew how easy and how quickly a man could fall in love with someone as perfect as Caroline.

After a quick call to an old friend he knew everything there was to know about the man in question, the man was perfect. Not even a speeding ticket. Klaus shut her laptop annoyed before he stalked out of her room and put his jacket on.

"What are you doing here," he asked finding Kol on his couch smirking at him. "What were you doing in there?" he replied crossing his arms knowingly. "Touché," Klaus replied throwing Kol his jacket. "We're going out." He grumbled.

"Are you going to tell Caroline the truth," Kol asked as he opened the door giving him pause, he squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath. "There's nothing to say." Klaus responded leaving the door open for his brother to follow after him.

"So you're not still in love with her then?" Kol persisted his voice denounced of any amusement which made Klaus look at him. "I'll always be in love with her." He said without a doubt making Kol nod curtly at him. "No one will love her like I do ever."

"Good 'cause here she comes," Kol said hiding behind his brother as she appeared by the elevator as the door shut. "Hey it's my guys!" she said happily smiling as she walked over to them. "Hi Caroline," Kol said waving from behind his older brother.

"What are you guys doing outside of the apartment?" she asked as she stopped in front of Klaus, "Going out?" she tilted her head waiting for an answer. "Yes," he replied, "You're coming with us." He said taking her hand in his entangling their fingers before looked behind him grabbing Kol by his jacket collar.

"How was your date Caroline?" Kol asked as they got back into the elevator the only other sound was the whizzing of the moving machine. Caroline tried to ignore the fact that Klaus still hadn't let go of her hadn't as she answered Kol, "British…kind of short….loved to hear himself talk. Oh wait that's you."

Kol frowned but Klaus smirked making her smile raising her hand Klaus gave her a high five with his other hand almost as if refusing to let go.

* * *

He watched her yet again moving on without him as yet another man asked her to dance, "She looks incredible," he muttered into his glass annoyed at his ideas to go out. "Certainly does as she walks away from you," Kol replied before he found himself someone to dance with too.

Klaus watched her laugh as she moved unsure if she was actually enjoying herself or just trying to annoy him. A conceited notion but to him it was perfectly logical after a fourth drink. He placed the glass on the counter making a decision.

He crossed the barrier to the dance floor straight towards her, "Klaus," she said stunned by his appearance in front of her. In all the time she knew him he had never danced, not once even when she tried to both bribe and blackmail him.

His eyes looked straight passed her to the guy she was dancing with until he left them alone, "What are you doing?" she shouted in his ear unable to speak normally because of the atmosphere. His hands slipped around her lower hips pulling her closer as his foot stepped in between her own feet.

"I'm dancing," Klaus murmured into her ear, "With you." She could smell the liquor as he spoke even if he seemed like he was of stable mind Caroline worried. She had seen him more drunk than this and he was never once out of his senses.

"How about we go home okay," she insisted attempting to pull from his grasp. "No," he shook his head his eyes trained on hers, "I want to dance with you. I just want one chance." He pleaded with his eyes leaving her between a rock and a hard place.

She stopped trying to get away wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, "I can't believe you want to dance," she said into his ear. She felt his lips upturn into a smile against her skin. "I have to thank the bartender." She teased.

"You're quite the dancer," he said ignoring her jabs at him as she moved into his body the upbeat music had her hips rolling over his in a familiar motion. "I didn't know you could dance like this." She said to him making him smirk. "We've done this before just lying down."

She laughed at his reference to their past, "I hope Kol is taking pictures of this." She said making Klaus stop as he remembered her background. "Caroline I have to tell you something." He said sobering up as she waited for him to finish.

"Klaus I know," his face said it all, it always did especially when he thought she wasn't paying attention to him. "No you don't Caroline," his hands came up to cup her face. "I should have said it a long time ago. I should have told you every day since I met you."

"Klaus we should get you home," Caroline said no unsure of what he was getting at, she thought maybe he was going to confess to something crazy like sneaking into her room to steal her laptop. Not that he would know what her password is but still.

"I know I've messed up a lot. I have no one knows that as much as me and you." Klaus said shaking his head but looking determined as ever. "It's always the wrong time or the wrong words or something, I can't help but mess things up."

"Let's just go outside and get some air okay?" she asked spotting Kol out of the corner of her eye pointing to the door with her head before she focused back on Klaus. She grabbed his arm dragging him out of the bar they were in without another word.

""Nik, what's wrong," she asked her hands going to his face in a comforting motion, "What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he asked just as fast deflecting her from coming any further until he could take a much needed deep breath. "Um you had a shift today and you called in sick." She said.

"Klaus," she called as he turned his back on her taking his arm in her hand to try and pull him back scared over how he was acting. He had never been so closed off to her before and the fact that it started now hurt. She was about to call his name again when he turned around and crashed his lips to hers.

"I love you Caroline," he sighed opening his eyes and pulling away from her, "There I said it." He said at the exact moment he felt her hand smack his cheek. He felt his head fly back before her fingers went through his hair pulling his head back to hers for another bruising kiss.

"I hate that you're drunk right now," Caroline said as she struggled to catch her breath the taste of his dink on her tongue, "Let's go home." She said taking his hand in hers. He refused to move from his spot even as she tugged.

"What now," she asked stepping closer to him. He smiled his free hand wrapping around her waist to have her closer. "I said something now you have to say it back." He said his hand dancing along her neck into her hair.

"Klaus," she whined knowing what he wanted her to say but she had already said it before the night of their fight, the night their relationship ended. It was still true and he wanted to hear it. "I still love you," she said looking at his chest not at him.

"Look at me," he asked her head tilting as his lips pressed hers. "You should probably break up with Gavin Brown considering you're mine and I don't like to share." Caroline's eyes widened before she began to smack his chest over and over.

"How did you know my password?" she shouted at him noticing the bouncer watching them. "I know you better than anyone, that's what you used to call your puppies back home." She stopped hitting him then, "If you ever think about chea-" he pressed his lips to hers.

"And that lovely partner of yours," she said dryly as he kissed her again each of them trying to make a point, "She's gone." He muttered into her mouth. "And," she began before he kissed her more deeply, "Shush Love," he sighed into her mouth.


	16. My Offer Still Stands

Caroline paced the dorms hallway waiting for Tyler to call, waiting for them to get back together or break up for good. Another night alone since Elena spent so much time with The much older Salvatore they had met during rush week. Sure she said they were over but she was a girl, she didn't mean it. She was always by herself these days and somehow the idea of being with Tyler was beginning to be more appealing than being alone.

Still with that thinking she knew she was in a rut and needed to get out of it fast before she threw caution to the wind and made out with the first guy she saw. "Alone again Sweetheart," his voice said from behind her causing her nerves to flare up in annoyance at his perfect timing. "Don't call me that," she hissed facing him directly his best friend Stefan was next to him smiling at Caroline, "Hi Stefan." She waved.

"Are you going to the End of Summer Nights party?" he asked her both of them ignoring the lingering stares Klaus was giving her. The brunette smirked at her as he watched his friend's reaction to her, "Klaus wanted me to ask you." Stefan said earning a punch in the arm and a hard glare from the man next to him. "I don't think so," she said answering his question a blush on her face as she looked over at Klaus.

Caroline's mind went straight to the night they met at a party similar to the one happening tonight. _Tyler and her had just had a fight and Elena was nowhere to be found. She was storming through the woods when she almost ran right into him sitting alone by the fire and slumped to the ground right next to him. "You alright over there?" he asked offering her a stick with a smoked s'more at the end._

* * *

"Alone again tonight, Sweetheart," he emphasized the nickname taking her from her thoughts just to get a rise out of her. She knew it so she bit back any response, "I'll see you in class Stef," she said looking over at the less annoying mall in the hall. She moved to go towards her room hoping to avoid any more people before she got there when her phone rang, '**Tyler'** the screen read.

She sighed as she looked up at a retreating Klaus probably heading to his own room one floor up and ignored her phone. She walked into her dorm tossing it on her bed as she went to her closet looking for something to wear tonight. Her mind still on the night she met Klaus and how he had changed her view of things with Tyler by showing her what it was to feel like the only person in the world to one person.

* * *

_"I think we just ran out of marshmallows," he said taking the empty plastic bag from the ground after she swiped the last one. "You did," she responded sticking it into her mouth without toasting it first. "Why aren't you out there with them drinking?" she asked what she had been wondering, clearly he was older than her by a few years so why was he sober and toasting marshmallows._

_"I'm taking care of a friend of mine tonight," he informed her taking a water bottle from his side, Caroline shifted to look at him, "I just don't like to drink either way." She nodded in understanding before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Um I have some more in my room," she quietly said making him look at her, "If you want to come with me."_

_Klaus smiled, she didn't even know his name then but she couldn't help the feeling he stirred inside of her when he did that. "I would but my friend is new in town and I don't want," he said making her frown. "I'm not rejecting you, I just want to do right by my friend." He grabbed her arm standing up before she could get away._

_"I have a boyfriend," she spit at him unsure of why she was feeling the way she was, "You weren't rejecting me because I wasn't asking you to my room for that." She shoved out of his grip storming away from yet another guy that night. "Just give me a minute to find my friend then," he called after her making her stop. She turned her head to look behind her._

_"Two minutes," he offered as he shrugged his jacket off walking towards her, "You really should have worn more clothes tonight," he murmured as he wrapped it around her shoulders rubbing her arms to keep her warm. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He said before walking back into the woods towards the party. "There had better be a lot of marshmallows," he called to her making her smile._

* * *

Caroline looked up at the ceiling of her room annoyed that Tyler had kept calling her, she had finally decided on a denim cut off skirt and a pink tunic top. She threw herself on her bed hoping to take a nap before the sun went down her mind going back to a few months ago when he was in this room with her. Her sheets rustled as she moved on her bed restlessly obsessing over his smile.

* * *

_He had found her again in the same spot smiling sheepishly as he strode over to her breaking out of his slow run. "All taken care of," he said as he took her hand in his gripping it tightly an action that both surprised her and thrilled her to the bone. She said nothing unable to correlate how fast her heart was beating from the slow movement of his thumb over her knuckles as they walked back to East hall._

_Out of the corner of her eye she was able to catch the smirk on his face matching her own as they met each other's gaze. "Where is your boyfriend," he asked cautiously as she opened her dorm door pulling him inside. "Not my boyfriend anymore," she said as she looked through her cabinets bumping into the panini press Elena had left out earlier._

_"Here they are," she said tossing him the new bag of fluffy marshmallows as he sat on her bed catching them in his hand. "I'm not in the mood for them anymore," he said as she walked over to him. He stood up leaving the bag on the bed as she stopped in front of them. "What do you want then," she asked nervously._

_"Do you want to go get a drink," he asked, "I think the coffee place is still open downstairs." Klaus suggested before she could think of anything to say next. "Sure," she heard herself answer as he walked around her getting the door for her before he walked her down stairs to buy her a coffee. She felt herself loosening up as she slurped on her iced coffee offering him some when he gave her an odd look._

_"You have to try it because you're looking at me like I'm weird." She told him offering him her straw he tentatively placed his lips over her straw taking a sip. His reaction made her bubble up in laughter, "I don't know how you drink that," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What I like it," she said as she scooted closer to him._

_"What I would like is to take you out on a real date," he said making her stop laughing, stop smiling a new wave of nerves hitting her. "When you get over him that is," he finished in a low voice leaning his head in as the coffee place door swung open. "Care where have you been we were supposed to go to the party together," Tyler's voice was heard interrupting her moment with Klaus as he kissed her cheek._

_"Who's this?" Tyler asked when he noticed she wasn't alone, Caroline went to respond but she realized she also didn't know. "It's Klaus Mikaelson, Third year, art major, Aquarius." He joked enjoying the frustrated expression on her boyfriend's face. 'You can stop me at any time." Caroline glared at him silencing him, "I got tired of waiting Tyler." She looked away from Klaus then._

_"I'm ready now so let's go," Tyler said taking her hand and her drink off of the table watching as Caroline reluctantly stood up. "Bye Klaus," she said looking at him he also stood up kissing her cheek uncaring of what Tyler thought. "My offer still stands," he whispered before he took his leave of them both._

* * *

She smirked thinking about him still reminding her of how much he wanted her to be with him she giggled to herself at how funny it was to have Stefan call Klaus out like that. She realized it was getting later and decided to get up her nap long forgotten as she slipped on her shoes and swung open her door surprised by who was in the hall.

"Changed your mind then Sweetheart," Klaus said standing outside of her door his hand in the air poised to knock just as she opened her door. He smiled looking her up and down his eyes sparkling at the sight of her never failing to make her blush. "Actually I was just about to take you up on your offer," she said watching as his eyes met hers pursing her lips so as to not break into a smile as he took a step closer.

"What about Tyler," he asked as his hands landed on her waist moving her back into her dorm as he shut the door behind them. "Three's a crowd." She jested wrapping her arms around his neck pressing closer to him. "I came to ask if you wanted to," he said as she took charge urging him to bring his face closer to hers. He smiled, "If you wanted to."

Caroline grinned, "I'll go out with you but you have to kiss me first." Klaus nodded before softly pressing his lips to hers feeling her tilt her head to get better access to him lips. She smiled against his mouth as her stomach dropped at the feeling. Her head was buzzing as he parted her lips kissing her more deeply. "You really know how to make a man's night." He murmured into her mouth as he kissed her again.


	17. And We Kissed

**2 Months Ago**

Klaus felt his heart stop as Caroline climbed on to his lap in their home after a night out with her friends he would say she was drunk but he didn't smell a bit of liquor on her. Still he was stuck in wonderment over Caroline the girl he had met two years ago in his last semester at the university. His study partner and only true friend was on his lap looking at him with the same intensity that she surveyed his artwork.

"Caroline," he stuttered his head falling back on the couch concentrating on digging his nails into the palms of his hands at his sides to keep his body from doing what he wanted. To give into the baser instincts he craved to explore with her from the moment he set eyes on her in his Life As Art class.

"Klaus," she imitated placing her hands on his shoulder rubbing them gently with her fingers her face floating over his as she murmured his name again her lips brushing his. She smiled feeling his breathing become heavier as her fingers continued to run over his shoulders down to his arms her nails leaving slight scratches over his skin.

She shut her eyes as her hands reached his chest running down his stomach, "Just one time, please," she said softly as her hands came back up over his shoulders. "Just kiss me," she repeated pressing her lips to his parted ones. She saw him squeeze his eyes shut before she did as his lips moved tenderly against with her own making a sigh escape her lips.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away from his mouth their noses still touching his face lingering close to hers enjoying her nearness. She moved to escape his lap when she felt his arms holding her there in his embrace, "You can let me go now," she told him self-consciously feeling his own hands roam her back making her stomach flip in anticipation.

"What if I don't want to?" he murmured leaning in to her making her shift in his lap which he was more than receptive to. "What if I want to kiss you again?" he sighed his breath tickling her face her nose scrunching in a cute way. "May I kiss you again?" he asked as his lips pressed hers. Caroline inhaled his scent as he tucked his hand into her hair applying more pressure to her lips.

His movement causing a moan to escape both their lips at the sensation as the front door opened causing Klaus to move Caroline beside him. "Caroline, I can still stay over right?" a small redhead asked from the doorway standing in the lit hallway preventing the two friends from discussing what had just transpired when Caroline got home. "Come in gen," Klaus sighed getting off of the couch without looking at either of them.

She followed him outside of their apartment building after having heard the last end of his conversation with his old friend Marcel. She felt red in the face offended that he would think that she was playing with him. Okay so that wasn't what he had said in so many words but he might have implied it. It's not like she planned on listening into his conversation.

She shoved his back crossing her arms as he turned around a confused look on his face asking her what was wrong with her, "Why were you talking about us with Marcel, or anyone for that matter." Klaus hung up his phone without saying goodbye, "I wasn't talking about us." He informed her as she rolled her eyes, "I was humoring Marcel. He was having a problem with Camille."

She looked sheepish but only for a moment reaffirming her stance. "So you're saying you wouldn't do it?" Caroline asked him, a mild aggravation lodged in her throat that a stunned Klaus noted. His grip loosened on her wrist his other hand coming up to wrap around her waist in one move. The fingers of her right hand hooked onto his belt loop as her left hand went to his waist then up his chest to push him away.

Klaus chuckled at the frustrated look on her face as his own hand that had previously been disengaged from her waist came up to cup her face. His eyes striking hers as his fingers traced the line of her neck as his soft lips kissed her temple. "No, I wouldn't." his eyes took on another color, darkening the swirls of blue.

"However if the opportunity did present itself again," he pulled back so she would see the sincerity in his eyes his thumb running over the curved line of her lower lip. So that she would hear it, feel it as he spoke, "I would be interested in making love," he admitted to both of them aloud, "As it is something I've never done before."

Caroline felt her heart stop at the movement of his lips feeling her stomach drop passed her feet and her body freeze at his words all together. He mind raced as Klaus confessed what he really wanted since that night they were interrupted all those months ago. She felt her throat dry, her tongue darting out to lick her lips grazing his fingers at the edge of her mouth.

She felt a spark in her before her reply came, "I'm all about new experiences," Klaus grinned widely his dimples showcased on his cheeks before he pressed a light vulnerable kiss to her lips. Caroline heaved a sigh as he pulled away before she could reciprocate. "That's funny, I can't think of anything better than my nights with you." Klaus tells her thinking of their nights in a shared shoebox of an apartment watching re-runs.

Caroline grins as he takes another kiss from her his eyes beholding hers after months of unsettled tension between them. She was glad that he had a huge smile across his face that reflected her own as his fingers played with her hair. "We should get inside," he marveled his eyes looking up from hers at the darkening sky above them.


	18. Closing Time

_**For my Roxstar**_

* * *

Caroline laughed as she viewed the end of the Mardi Gras parade her smile was sure to light up the night sky as she stepped into the last bar on the street she'd spent the last two hours on. Her boots clicked on the old floors as her eyes widened at the old timey bar she was glad she had entered her eyes setting on the bar or more specifically the bartender.

Her mind had her thinking about things words couldn't do as she approached the bar setting her hip on the side of a barstool waiting her turn for his attention. Caroline didn't wait long he approached her from behind the bar a look of intent before he smirked, "Hello Love," he said.

Caroline felt the flush on her cheeks grow, "Hi stranger," she greeted her grin broadening at the memory of his lips on hers last year. His own lips grew into a smile that warmed her all over as she sat herself comfortably on her chair.

"What can I get you," he inquired leaning his body over the bar resting his body on his forearms to whisper into her ear. His scruff grazing her cheek, "You know what I want," she said in response making him chuckle.

"Yeah I know what you want," he said stepping back as he tossed his counter towel down on the bar, his eyes still trained on her, "Stefan can you get this girl a gin and tonic, hold the tonic." He said to his friend as he jumped the bar coming to sit next to her in one smooth motion.

Stefan appeared a moment later with her drink in his hand smiling at the couple that paid no never mind to him as he set the drink down in front of them. "Fancy seeing you here," Klaus said his hand crawling up the side of her jeans her hand coming over his only to have it rise higher on his waist.

"It's the right time of year," she answered her mind racing with thoughts of things they had done that one night so long ago that still made her blush, that still made her crave his touch. Her other hand went to the bar searching for her drink before she took a sip.

Klaus smiled amazed that she was here in front of him again. When he awoke that morning to find her gone he couldn't believe it. He sketched her, searched for her just to confirm that she wasn't a part of his imagination but nothing seemed to console him.

Nothing at all like the vision before him of her in his bar drinking her drink with his hand on her hip rubbing softly against her skin under her shirt. Nothing like how it felt as she ran her leg against the fabric against his as she sipped her drink.

"Do you know how difficult it is to sit next to you and not kiss you," he asked leaning into her as if to whisper a secret tilting his head as he spoke to her. "To have that sweet smell of yours envelop me and not be able to do a thing about it."

Her hand moved from over his and went to his thigh, "Stop it," she hissed her breath harsh as she fought the feelings only he could produce in her shifting in her seat. Her eyes search the room for anyone paying attention to them as his larger hand covered hers making her head turn to face him at the contact his lips met hers for a moment.

Klaus couldn't help the euphoria she created within him her very existence was an addiction to him, he felt the need to paint, to write to dedicate statues or declare wars and dance in her honor. "I won't," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

Caroline's tried to hide her smile from him but he caught it, "And neither will you." His breath ghosted over her face as her other hand found its way to his neck bringing him closer to better kiss him with. She took a breath before she admitted something she'd thought about since she left him.

She placed her drink back on the bar sure he could smell the liquor on her breath but uncaring as she moved closer to him, "You're right it's hard not to kiss you now that I know what its like." Then she shut her eyes crushing her lips to his rewarded when his lips pushed back against hers making her moan with delight.

"Refill," Stefan' voice calling from a distance distracted them making Caroline's face bury itself in Klaus' chest as he stood up. "No need," Klaus said, "She's satisfied." Caroline hit his chest pulling away from him before he pulled her back against him pressing his body to hers.

He smiled as he held her chin making her face him, "That tint right there," he whispered with his thumb running across Caroline's cheek as gently as he can muster, "Mixed in with the paleness of your skin is my favorite shade of red." Klaus almost hums these words as he watches her squirm underneath his stare.

"Go out with me," he requested in the spur of the moment unable to keep a smile from his lips his eyes searching hers holding his breath as he waited for her reply. Caroline tucked her hands into her front pockets timidly as she looked at him.

"You're crazy," she responded softly as his hand reached out taking her own as if she hadn't spoken his eyes lingered over her skin. His rough fingers tracing over the lines in her palm delicately as he watched her under half hooded lashes.

"Please," he breathed as he lifted her hand to his mouth pressing a kiss to the hilt of her hand just before her wrist his warm breath tickling her. Caroline licked her lips watching him try to convince her slowly winning her over, "I dare you," he said teasingly.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she said rolling her eyes at him, "Twice anyway." Caroline finished tucking her hair behind her ear feeling the need for another drink. "But Just this once," she said as she eyed him pointing a finger at him. "I'll let you take me out and when I wake up in my bed in the morning, you better be there." She stated.

* * *

_**AN: will be off the map for a week or so but I promise to update soon on everything! :))**_


	19. Majoring In Love

"Is he here?" she shouted as she entered her childhood home with the yellow façade outside tossing her bag on the sofa along with her car keys as she turned her head in search of her mother. "Did I miss it?" she asked entering the kitchen where she heard the most movement peering in disappointed when she found only her mother was there alone.

"Stefan's on his way back with him," her mother Liz replied pulling their dinner from out of the oven not bothering to look at her daughter as she spoke. Caroline watched her place the oven pan on the stove top and pulling the oven mitts from her hands. "You should go upstairs," he mother turned her head stopping her work, "And change," she added in a snarky voice.

"You mean wash up for dinner?" Caroline replied as her mother looked her over disapproving of her outfit of choice. "No judging," she said with a tired grin, "I woke up late thanks to Stefan's video gaming episode last night and barely made it to Whitmore on time for my exam," she said in explanation. Being nineteen going on twenty and still living at home sometimes reminded her of how fun it was to be away.

Living on campus was definitely convenient especially in her first year of college but still she frowned thinking dorms were expensive. On a sheriff's salary with a mortgage, the dollar bills could certainly add up even with her part-time job. "I'm going to shower alright?" she said to her mother whom nodded her attention back on the stove not her only daughter.

Caroline sighed softly as she slowly walked into her living room seeing her belongings where she had left them she picked them up wrapping her bag on her shoulder. She left the front room to climb up the stairs her hands moving up to undue the bun in her hair that had sat there all day in her hurry out of her home this morning after her shower.

* * *

"What brings you to rural America?" Stefan asked casually leaning his arm on the window sill of his car as he pulls to a stop at the main intersection. He looks over at the passenger in his car as he waits for the red light to flip its color to green allowing him to leave. Klaus on his right is silent overall but every now and again he smirks.

Especially when Klaus notices him wave at the people of his town along the side of the road that recognize him then stop to look at the stranger in his car, "Running away from home," the foreigner replied cryptically. Stefan nodded in understanding his on turbulent life led him to get as far away as he could for his age. "I know what you mean," he muttered causing Klaus to turn his attention on him his eyes telling Stefan he was surprised by the information.

"It's one of the reasons I live with Caroline and her mom," he specified politely ignoring the man's odd look. The light switched casing Stefan to take his foot off of the brake moving to the gas as he began down the street once more his passenger shifting in his seat. "What's she like," he asked curiously inquiring about the girl he had written to back and forth throughout their fall semester as an assignment for his communications class.

He had an idea of her, she was strong he knew that much and filled with enthusiasm and no one really gave her credit for trying as hard as she did every day. The way she wrote was as if she had thought about everything she might say, point by point making sure to only tell him the best parts. Almost as if writing him an essay he would grade instead of just making conversation.

It was an odd thing to know a person was like that and not truly know them. He often thought about how much shorter he was than her or how soft her voice was. What she looked like, when he was at home he would see these blonde blue-eyed beauties but none of them matched her personality. Her words of encouragement when he would accidentally reveal something about himself he hadn't meant to.

They would write letters, or instant message, but never skype as she insisted it would be weird and if he was honest he was terrified of disappointing her. "And she likes cake, she's kind of anti-cupcake right now though," Stefan said loud enough to make him acknowledge someone outside of his wayward thoughts. He realized he had not heard a word Stefan had said but when the man looked at him he nodded in understanding either way.

"So anyway it's a good thing her mom even took me in after everything my father did." Klaus looked out the window seeing that the view had changed to small pale colored houses each different and the same as he rode down the street. "At least we can carpool to Whitmore." He heard the brunette say as he pulled into a driveway of a faded yellow house. He noticed her mother's police vehicle in the front and Caroline's small car beside Stefan's ancient car as he put it in park.

* * *

Caroline tightly wrapped her towel around her body as she brushed her teeth muttering to herself to not be nervous, "So what if he's never seen you and you've never seen him." Her voice muffled by the bubbling paste, "He's just here for the semester." She shook her head after spitting the paste into the skin hastily rinsing out her mouth.

She flipped her hair to the side her wet tendrils staying in place as she took in a deep breath psyching herself up before she left her bathroom. She heard Stefan downstairs laughing with her mother something that sent her into high alert walking faster down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door peering down the stairs to make sure she hadn't been spotted naked before she entered her room.

She shut her eyes hitting her forehead against the door sighing in relief, "Thank god," she muttered lifting her head up as she turned into her room. "I was about to say something similar to that," an unknown voice said as she opened her eyes in shock at not being alone. "I'm Klaus," he said from where he was sitting at the edge of her bed with a dark look in his eyes.

Caroline bit her lip feeling overexposed in front of him her mind registering that this was the twenty year old that she would be living with. The guy she had spoken to almost every night for months since her extra credit assignment came up in her journalism course, the idea was to make friends with a stranger and exchange experiences.

That had led to a deeper friendship neither had seen coming speaking to one another long after their dual assignment had ended except last night because he was on a plane here to see her. "I'm Caroline," she stuttered waving awkwardly her other hand clutching at her towel to keep it from falling in front of him. "Did you have a nice flight," she asked moving forward her head held high making his devastating smirk appear stopping her in her tracks.

He stood placing his arms behind his back, "I did," he insisted tilting his head to her a smile gracing his lips making her turn red in different places as he observed her. "But we can discuss that after you've changed," he said moving passed her to the door opening it to leave her to change. Caroline turned just as he was about to shut the door still speechless, "You're even more beautiful in person," she heard him mutter to himself as the door closed.

She felt the air in the room leave with him escaping her lungs as his feet traveled to the stars and drying her lips even as her mouth watered when all evidence of him had disappeared but his scent. "So are you," she murmured swallowing hard feeling the need to take a moment to collect herself before she began to get dressed for dinner.

* * *

** TBC?**


	20. You Don'tt know Me

Klaus opened his eyes meeting his alarm clock curing to himself as he rose up muttering, "2:30 in the morning." He shoved out of his bed forgoing dressing as he went to his bedroom door accessing his hallway not bothering with the lights in the dark. His hip met the dining room table before he made it to his destination the incessant knocking on his front door.

He peeked through the whole his heart falling at the sight on the other end wet and cold from the rain still dressed in her white gown. He shut his eyes tightly placing a hand on the door as he looked at her sad expectant face her hand coming up to knock once more. He looked down wishing he was wearing more than he was his boxers unforgiving of his single state as he opened the front door.

"Hi," she said meekly removing her ruined veil as he stepped into the hall with her, "Caroline,' he sighed unable to deny his friend anything at a time like this pulling her close, "Your mother has called here at least a dozen times looking for you," he mumbled into her hair feeling her wet cold body pressing into his warm dry one as she held him back.

"I know," she said shivering, "I was just walking down the aisle and I kept going," she said her words muffled in his chest, "You weren't there to walk me down." she said but it sounded like an accusation, "Why weren't you there?" she looked up her eyes pleading for answers. "I wasn't wanted there," Klaus replied recalling his encounter with her fiancé to stay away from Caroline if he wanted her to be happy.

"That's not true," she refuted in his arms holding him tighter, "I wanted you there next to me," she told him firmly. Klaus had to bite his tongue at that knowing there was only one way he would stand on a alter with her and that was only if he was across from her not beside her. "I left him standing there with everyone watching," she said numbly Klaus felt his lips twitch holding back a smile as he held her.

"Now no one is talking to me," she shook her head on the verge of tears, "They're yelling but they aren't listening to me." Caroline said as she placed her hands on his chest, "Disappointed in me." Klaus felt his heart release the weight that had sat upon it for the last nine months since she had told him about her impending nuptials.

"But you're not mad right?" she said softly gazing up at him with hope in her eyes, "I mean, your glare is kind of heavy but I know it's because I worried you and showed up at your door at 2 in the morning," she began rambling as Klaus interjected, "2:30 Love." Caroline nodded continuing, "And I know Saturday is for sleeping, I'm sorry I swear if I hadn't just run out on Tyler I'd have another place to stay but I don't."

Klaus nodded once, "Come in," he led her inside, "Let's get you warm and call your mother," he said as she followed him onto the living room. He shook his head leading her back into his room, "You'll get sick if you don't change," he insisted as they entered his room. She flicked on the light switch temporarily blinding them both, "Sorry." Caroline exclaimed from behind him as he went to his chest drawer.

He bent over opening the first drawer looking over the contents before he looked up at her across from his bed looking like she felt she didn't fit in here though he enjoyed his view. He cleared his head looking away, "I presume your bouquet is all you have with you," he spoke to retain her attention as she nodded looking down at her hand before she dropped the flowers as if they burned her.

"Come here," he asked taking one of his gray colored shirts from the drawer and shutting it as she moved toward him. He reached for the remote by his bedside pressing the fireplace button the fire instantly starting below his television across the bed. "I'll get you some pants," he said thinking he should get himself some as well as his hands ran down her shivering arms.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she mumbled stepping on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek her eyes filled with gratitude as she moved back to her normal height in front of him. "Whatever you wish for Caroline, you know it's yours," he said like he always said making her smile. The fact that she had yet to realize his heart was hers as well was merely sub-text.

"Could you help me," she said turning on her back so he could see her problem, "tiny buttons, seemed like a good idea at the time," she offered as he looked down her back to her bead detailed wedding dress his mouth feeling dry. "Please," she said reminding him of what she had asked of him not his sudden need for a glass of water.

"Of course," he said gruffly his fingers touching the ends of her dress meeting in the middle of her spine as he thought that had she said yes tonight instead of running away someone else would be removing this garment. His fingers trembled at the thought sleep no longer his top priority as his deftly worked down her back his fingers sometimes touching her warm skin.

He finished stepping back turning to look at the wall as she began to remove the rest he heard the ruffling of taffeta and silk and then his shirt being unfolded and slid onto her body. "Thank you," she said when she finally spoke her hand on his arm telling him it was clear to look now. Klaus turned his eyes widening at the sight as he took a deep breath, "Pants," he blurted turning around to opening the next drawer.

"I'm fine like this," she insisted stopping him, "Just some socks, a blanket and I'm good to go," she said gesturing outside of his room to his living room. "Don't be ridiculous you'll sleep here," he responded searching for his socks drawer knowing they would be too big for her anyway when he heard her sobbing he stopped turning to look at her.

"Caroline," his voice laced with concern as he observed her silently crying as she sat on the edge of his bed in front of her discarded gown. She continued to cry as he walked to her sitting beside her he didn't speak, he didn't need to that to console her Klaus just held her in his arms. Like he did when Caroline's dog died two years ago, like he did when she thought her bangs were cut too short three months ago.

Klaus held her until her sobs grew quieter, "I didn't love him," she admitted out loud sniffling as she did, "I always knew I didn't but he asked and I couldn't say no. I'm twenty-eight with no other prospects and a semi-good job that I like, you know?" she looked at him his eye bore down unimpressed. "Okay most days I like it! But he wanted me to quit that too," she sighed.

"Last week he went off the grid for that hunting trip and it should have bugged me that he didn't call for three days but it didn't," she said her voice growing stronger, "I would have lost it if I didn't hear from you for no more than six hours," she said he shook his head muttering, "Four," it was her turn to look unimpressed. "Fine four," she relented.

"Instead I was glad," she said relaxing against him, "Warm," he questioned rubbing his fingers into her back as he rocked her small body against his doing his best to relax her. She nodded thanking him as she yawned, "And sleepy." Caroline replied looking down at her feet, "And barefoot." He laughed softly at her quibble. "Get under the sheets and soon nothing else will matter," he promised looking to her.

* * *

TBC?

AN: Micheal Buble - You Don't Know Me


	21. Majoring In Love Part 2

Caroline sighed throwing her head down on her book in the college library where she and Stefan were supposed to be studying. She felt a hand on her arm making her lift her head, "Doing alright there Love," Klaus asked appearing out of nowhere. She shut her eyes embarrassed that he had a knack for catching her in odd circumstances.

Last week with her towel, the day after with her head against Stefan's door when she was fairly certain he had his friend Kathrine in there and three days ago when she returned the favor by walking in on him as he was about to take a shower. Needless to say it had been an awkward transition from talking every night through technology to actually communing together in person.

"I'm fine," she told him sitting up as she shut her book he sat down next to her before she could grab her bag and excuse herself. "I would take that answer but I don't believe you," he said his arm resting on the wooden table filled with her new books. She stood beginning to stack them all into a pile by size ignoring his concern. "Just because you don't believe it doesn't make it untrue Klaus," she supplied.

"True," he quipped with a tilt of his head watching her form as she moved around the table getting her things together her fitted clothing doing wonders for his imagination. She looked up feeling his eyes on her, "Should I text you to get a proper response then?" he asked leaning forward on the desk as she was now standing on the other side of him.

"Do what you want," she said shortly taking her small stack of books and her shoving them into her book bag, "I have my first class in ten minutes and Stefan never showed so bye," she said waving him off. She kept walking even as he called her name probably unsure of why she had a chip on her shoulder quickly trying to shrug it off even as she turned her head spotting a girl sitting down next to him.

* * *

That night she lie on her back in her room staring at the faded glow in the dark stars she and Stefan had placed there when her mom said she was too old for a night light. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket making her move on her side to pull it out. "**_I've missed talking to you._**" It was from an unknown number but immediately Caroline knew who it was from.

She moved her fingers across the screen typing back, "**_I know,_**" she replied hopelessly knowing she had missed their chats, her fingers itched to tell him so. Her phone lit up once more, "**_Then why did we stop?_**" it read as she imagined him downstairs on the boys level sitting in his room following through with his remark this morning.

She sat up removing her sweater as she text him back, "**_I don't know._**" Her responses short like her thoughts her mind unclear about how to feel. All she knew was that she missed him. She was wistful lost in thoughts of random words on late nights that would catch her off guard. Her phone vibrating once more a small smile appearing on her lips as she read it, "**_Don't make come up there._**"

His threat was pointless but it still made Caroline's eyes dart to her door it remained closed as seconds ticked by and her whisper of hope soon diminished. She looked down at her screen her finger moving across to unlock it once more, "**_I really don't know Klaus._**" Her text sent just as one of his entered her screen surprising her.

She squinted her nose almost pressing to the screen, "**_Because it's awkward._**" It read. She nodded forgetting it wasn't him before her. Another came right after, "**_Because I'm here._**" She nodded again feeling him putting her thoughts into written word. Her finger moved to type, "**_Yes_**." A single worded response that would annoy him considering the monologues she used to put together to send him.

"**_Do you want me to leave?_**" he text making her respond faster than before sighing as her message was sent to him. "**_No._**" she had answered as she crossed her legs together on the bed settling in for more of a conversation. His response was instantaneous her phone vibrating once more without a need as she was focused only on what it said, "**_Then?_**" he questioned making her huff exasperatedly.

Sulking on her bed she wrote back, "**_I don't know._**" She sat stewing in her own pot of self-doubt hesitant of whether or not she should explain her feelings. His reply was abrupt, "**_You've done it now._**" Her eyes widened bothered of what his words would soon entail. Caroline hugged her pillow texting him back, "**_Done what?_**" she waited a few seconds but no reply came.

Her heart sped up the longer she waited for her phone to light up her anxiety level growing with each second until he opened her door stepping inside without an invitation. Klaus showed her his phone her last text on the screen as she moved her pillow aside and stood up while he continued to move closer, "**_You shouldn't have said 'I don't know.'_**"

She ignored his remark pointing at her door, "My mom will literally shoot you if she finds you up here," she exclaimed moving to her left away from him so she could have more space. "No boys," she pointed at him then as she spoke, "Upstairs after eight and its ten minutes passed." She waved her phone at him to show him the time but instead it displayed her screen saver of a picture he drew and sent her.

He smiled then making her uncomfortable with the nearness of him feeling more like he was someone she wanted to be with rather than be friends with. "Do you always follow the rules?" he asked pulling her from her contemplations. He took a long stride in her direction she thought the answer was obvious, "Only when I want to keep my friends close and uninjured." Caroline replied to him.

Klaus smirked surveying her she hadn't felt this self-conscious before not even when she was being interviewed for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant by six of the judges. "So you'd be upset if I was hurt?" he reasoned to himself hope dancing in his eyes as he moved closer backing her into a book shelf until he was an arm's length away.

She narrowed her eyes on him annoyed at the mirth on his face as she hissed lowly, "Get out or would you like me to text it to you?" he smiled stepping away from her. Klaus turned walking the rest of the way to her doorway, "Sweet dreams," he wished her as he strolled out shutting her door softly behind him making her want to scream into her pillow. Then she heard her mom pull into the driveway.

* * *

An: Posting another part of this tomorrow so I hope you like it! :))


End file.
